


Your Love Is My Drug (Твоя любовь — наркотик мой)

by erlander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassians, Cultural Differences, Dopamine out the ears, Flirting, Infatuation, M/M, Oxytocin rushes, Pursuit, Too much coffee, courting, manners, no sleep, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Джулиан пытается понять, как ему следует ухаживать за Гараком. К сожалению, кардассианская литература в этом совсем не помогает.Или нет?(В этой работе: Башир времен второго сезона; флиртующий и очарованный Гарак; кардассианские манеры; недосып; очень много кофе; Гордость и предубеждение; и «когда когда когда я увижу его снова??»)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Love Is My Drug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724286) by [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip). 



_maybe I need some rehab or maybe just need some sleep_  
_i got a sick obsession, i'm seeing it in my dreams_  
_i'm looking down every alley, i'm makin' those desperate calls_  
_i'm staying up all night hoping, hittin' my head against the wal_ l  
  
* * *

— У-у-у-гх...

Джулиан Башир тихо простонал и мягко побился лбом о консоль. _Я был неправ. Это совсем не весело._

Он уронил голову на скрещенные предплечье и промямлил, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя:

— Компьютер, время?

— Текущее время: 0138, — отозвался мягкий альт компьютера.

Джулиан на мгновение прикрыл глаза; он вздохнул, сел и устало потер лицо ладонью. _Мне нужно будет вставать через пять с половиной часов. Значит, в какой-то момент мне все-таки лучше попробовать лечь спать._ Эта мысль замаячила перед его мысленным взором, и он принялся лениво прокручивать её.

Его время подходило к концу. Гарак вернется на станцию через двадцать шесть часов. _Рано, рано, слишком рано! Мне нужно больше времени для исследования, черт возьми!_

Он потянулся и затем вновь откинулся в кресле, изучая свою консоль — её панели мигали, а столешница была завалена ПАДДами и датачипами: его источники для импровизированного исследовательского проекта, посвященного репродуктивной ксенобиологии кардассианцев. Это всё определенно было похоже на отчаянную зубрежку перед экзаменом — слишком много всего нужно было узнать, слишком мало времени. _Боже, пожалуйста, пусть это будет просто провал или успех — или многовариантный выбор все же лучше?_ Его лихорадочные усилия по поиску информации отнимали каждую свободную минуту двух последних дней, буквально каждую секунду, которую он мог выкроить между работой и обедом. Его мозг просто утопал в деталях, относящихся к Кардассии, и это _всё еще было недостаточно_.

Ему так много нужно было узнать. Кардассианцы, как он обнаружил, любили всё запутанное и сложное; это относилось к их кухне, беседам и даже ухаживаниям. Боже упаси одного кардассианца просто подойти к другому и улыбнуться, или сделать комплимент, или вручить букет. Нет, гораздо лучше гневно вопить друг на друга через всю комнату или несчастно огрызаться до тех пор, пока каким-то непостижимым образом гнев не трансформируется прямиком в бессмертную любовь, без необходимости в вежливых расшаркиваниях или извинениях, дабы отметить такую перемену.

Вчера ночью он прочел «Лепестки К’селессы» от корки до корки дважды — один раз лихорадочно, второй уже тщательно, часто останавливаясь, чтобы делать пометки. Спасибо Господи, это был любовный роман — ну или, по крайней мере наиболее близкий к этому из тех, что Гарак вообще счёл нужным ему одолжить. То есть, возможно, это не был любовный роман в человеческом понимании — в нём, разумеется, была романтическая линия, но она была настолько отодвинута на второй план любовью к Империи и долгом Семьи, что временами было сложно понять, занимаются ли герои любовью друг с другом или же с некой идеализированной версией Кардассии. _Может быть, именно это для кардассианца и есть высшая форма сексуальной фантазии._ Господи, ему в голову уже лезут странные идеи. И в любом случае, все это были одни лишь домыслы, потому что в этой книге, черт её побери, не было ни одной горячей сцены! Никакого секса, сплошные беседы. _Если так выглядят романтические отношения по-кардассиански, то я уже в них состою._

История сводилась к тому, что Верен и Перетта, главные герои, проводили буквально всё своё время в спорах обо всём на свете, начиная от обязанностей перед семьёй до цветочных икебан. Джулиан отважно продирался сквозь страницы книги, надеясь, что они наконец-то заткнутся и поцелуются, но к трёхсот пятьдесят седьмой странице из четырехсот пяти он просто сдался, когда выяснилось, что они, по всей видимости, женятся — и это при том, что они ни разу не удосужились просто даже постоять рядом друг с другом. Самое удручающее в этом было то, что автор в экстазе описательного вдохновения любовно выписывал язык тела и позы героев, которые сопровождали каждую язвительную ремарку, адресованную друг другу. Текст явно был написан с расчетом на то, что читатель должен находить это чарующим и в каком-то смысле возбуждающим. _Не думаю, что я в достаточной мере сексуально фрустрирован для этого. Пока._

И все эти споры никуда и ни к чему не приводили. Каждая дискуссия была соревнованием, где один из них должен был показать превосходящее знание по предмету, не важно, насколько маловажной тема была сама по себе. И в этих спорах никто никогда не побеждал. Перетта ни разу не произнесла ничто в духе: « _о, ты, безумный глупец, я настолько поражена твоим четырехстраничным опровержением моей позиции по имперскому вторжению, что задыхаюсь от страсти, так возьми же меня немедленно!_ » В чем тогда вообще _смысл_?

Книга также никак не пролила свет на то, как стоит проявлять романтический интерес в каком-либо ином виде, помимо диспутов. О, да, там были все эти легкие намеки на то, как один может привлечь внимание потенциального партнера, но контекст при этом совершенно опускался; очевидно, автор предполагал, что читатель поймёт и так. Верен постоянно делал что-то для Перетты, иногда совсем мелкие жесты — помешать ее напиток? завязать её шнурки, это действительно было необходимо? — и тем не менее, никто из них не признавал этого и не подавал виду, что только что сейчас произошло. На Кардассии это что, считалось романтичным? Или просто вежливым? _Как мне понять, что делать? Как мне понять, когда это делать? Я вообще Верен или Перетта? Черт возьми, мне страшно не хватает культурного контекста!_ Он всё глубже и глубже проваливался в неприятное осознание того, что всё, что он знал о романтике, оказалось совершенно неприменимо в данной ситуации.

Исследования по кардассианской физиологии, которые он выкопал в архивах компьютера, тоже не особо помогали. Их взгляд на предмет был слишком сухим для того, что ему было нужно. Было, конечно, очень здорово иметь полное описание кардассианской анатомии (такие захватывающие различия! Чешуя _где_? Выдвигающееся _что_?), но нигде в этих текстах не упоминались по-настоящему важные детали. Признаки сексуального возбуждения у взрослого кардассианского мужчины, например. Где касаться, и как, и когда. Ему придется выяснять всё это уже по ходу дела, без каких-либо подсказок, и он это просто ненавидел. Я _чувствую, что блуждаю в темноте на ощупь._ Хотя, если так подумать, что щупать что-нибудь в темноте — это отличный способ всё узнать… _Хватит, Джулиан, ты опережаешь события_.

Он обдумал возможность зарезервировать на самый поздний час голокомноту у Кварка. Ференги, который способен угодить любой сексуальной прихоти клиента, мог бы найти программу, которая могла бы пролить свет на то, как выглядит сексуально возбужденный кардассианец — но если пойти этим путем, он нарвется на необходимость отвечать на очень странные вопросы, и слухи, и всё это будет очень смущающе, и были ещё в этом мире неловкие ситуации, в которых даже Джуалиан Башир не стремился оказаться.

 _Я просто должен делать всё, что в моих силах, с тем, что у меня есть._ Но всё было так запутано, так много данных крутились в его голове, что даже его обширная память не совсем справлялась с этим. _Мне нужно поспать и дать мозгу переварить это._

Джулиан выпрямился, потянулся, расправляя ноющие мышцы, и заставил себя подняться со стула.

— Компьютер, выключить свет.

Комната послушно опустилась во мрак; теперь горели только огни консоли, и после нескольких прикосновений к клавишам, погасли и они. После многочасового корпения над горящими экранами темнота вокруг была восхитительно мягкой и гостеприимной. Он вновь потёр глаза и оглушительно зевнул, затем проковылял к постели, и лёг на неё, и зарылся лицом в подушку, пока она не примялась именно так, как нужно, и о, как же он устал…

Что именно Гарак скажет ему, как только увидит Джулиана впервые после разлуки? Улыбнётся ли он ему?

 _Хватит_.

Быть может, он придвинется к нему чуточку ближе, чем нужно (как он это иногда делает), и, возможно, тогда Джулиан сможет уловить слабую ноту его запаха — _на что похож его запах? Ни единого предположения! Может быть, специи? Носит ли он вообще одеколон?_

 _Прекращай это, Джулиан, ложись спать_.

 _Я хотел бы знать, пользуется ли он парфюмом. Я хотел бы знать, куда он его наносит. Вероятно, немного на гребень прямо за ухом, возможно, чуточку на ключицы, и быть может, капельку на каждое запястье… Я хочу знать, каково это — зарыться носом, прямо туда, где изгибается его шея, где так манит этот уютный выступ, прижаться носом и вдохнуть, и даже поцеловать, попробовать кожу на вкус_  —

О, да катись оно в ад.

Джулиан выбрался из постели, прошагал к душевой кабинке, стащил пижамные штаны, включил звуковой поток на полную и очень напряженно подумал о голубых глазах, украшенных гребнями плечах и выдвигающемся _кое-чём_ , — что заняло у него удивительно мало времени.

После этого сон принял его в объятья гораздо быстрее.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ну и когда ты мне представишь её, Джулиан?

— Представлю кого?

— Того, кто бы там ни давал тебе спать всю ночь, — голос Танилек Риджал звучал лукаво, и от улыбки её ребристый нос казался сморщенным еще больше. Она глотнула рактаджино и округлила глаза, намекая бог знает на что.

Джулиан поджал губы и хлебнул из своей собственной чашки — двойной рактаджино, экстра сладкий. Кофеин медленно оседал в его организме, возвращая его к жизни после очередной ночи, в которой было слишком много мыслей и слишком мало сна. О-о-ох. _Возможно, сегодня я все же смогу функционировать._

— Кто сказал, что кто-то не давал мне спать, Риджал? Возможно, я просто допоздна работал над исследовательским проектом, — он улыбнулся самой таинственной своей улыбкой. _Только посмотрите на меня — лгу, говоря чистую правду. Гарак мог бы мной гордиться!_

Риджал сузила глаза, с наигранным раздражением качая головой.

— Я знаю тебя, Джулиан. Рано или поздно тебе придётся во всём признаться мне. Это станция слишком мала для секретов.

_У всех нас есть свои секреты, Риджал…_

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что мне нечего скрывать? Я офицер Звездного флота, ходячая иллюстрация правды и непорочности. Моя совесть чиста, — он спрятал улыбку за чашкой.

Баджорская медстестра только закатила глаза, смеясь.

— Ладно, Джулиан, как скажешь. Со временем я всё равно вытяну из тебя правду. Как обычно.

Её веселье было дружеским и искренним, и он не смог удержаться от смешка. И у него были все причины смеяться, потому что она была права — она всегда оказывалась права. _Было бы забавно иметь кого-то, с кем можно было бы поговорить об этом. Может быть…_

 _А может быть и нет_. Всё это было ещё слишком свежим, и Риджал не могла похвастать особой осмотрительностью в такого рода делах. _Спасите, мне срочно нужно избежать этого разговора!_

Словно в ответ на его молитвы со стороны двери раздался стон боли; они с Риджал оба резко обернулись, только чтобы увидеть стонущего баджорца, которого поддерживали двое его встревоженных друзей. Лицо мужчины было залито кровью. В памяти Джулиана всплыло его имя — Пралис Рем, один из технической бригады станции. _Рваное ранение на лице, нет видимых признаков травмы глаз или рта_  — Джулиан был уже на ногах, поддерживая раненого за руку и помогая ему добраться до биокровати — _нет видимых признаков травмы лицевых мышц_  — Риджал передала ему медицинский трикодер, и он обследовал эпидермис и подкожную ткань — _травма выглядела хуже, чем есть на самом деле, но рана всё равно была довольно скверной, проходящей по носовым гребням, так что лечение будет непростым._ Ну, по крайней мере пациенту это знать не обязательно.

Джулиан выпрямился, улыбнулся и принял вид до крайности уверенного в себе доктора.

— Не волнуйся. Мы подлатаем тебя за считанные минуты, — наградой ему стало доверие, которое он увидел в глазах Рема, затуманенных от боли. _Отдыхай. Позволь нам позаботиться о тебе._ Друзья пострадавшего столпились за его спиной; он послал им выразительный взгляд, побуждая их немного посторониться. Они отодвинулись, негромко бормоча.

— Риджал, двести миллиграмм триптацедерина, пожалуйста, — пока Риджал готовила препарат и вводила анальгетик, Джулиан осматривал порез у Рема на лице, мысленно прикидывая план наступления. — Что с тобой произошло?

Рем тихо лежал на биокровати, успокаиваясь по мере того, как отступала боль. Риджал водила над его лицом стерилизатором, смывая кровь и запекшуюся корочку, открывая взгляду чистую рану.

— Я чинил изоляционную трубку на основном кольце. Этот чертов кардассианский воздуховод — с ним никогда не знаешь, когда он рванёт. Стенка канала взорвалась, и мне прилетело острым куском металла прямо в лицо, — он поморщился, вспоминая, и от его рассказа у Риджал дёрнулась бровь.

Джулиан поднял регенератор тканей, выбрал глубину рассечения плоти, нужный вид эпидермиса; одной рукой он зафиксировал голову мужчины, прижимая её к биокровати и поворачивая под нужным углом.

— Что ж, можно считать, что тебе повезло. В ране не осталось металла, и к тому же, она довольно поверхностна — ты избежал каких-либо непоправимых повреждений. — Работа ему предстояла довольно кропотливая — по мере заживления ему придется учитывать изменяющуюся глубину хряща носовых гребней и регулировать настройки регенератора. — Полежи спокойно, пожалуйста.

Во время работы он мурлыкал себе под нос мелодию. Именно в эти минуты Джулиан чувствовал себя счастливым — тогда, когда он мог исправить что-то, что пошло не так, когда он мог облегчить боль, когда он мог привлечь к делу свои разум и талант без страха перевыполнить задачу или выдать себя и свои нечестные генетические улучшения. Каждый хочет, чтобы их доктор был идеален. _Кто я такой, чтобы подводить их?_ Его руки были твердыми, когда он соединял рассеченные края раны вместе, и в первый раз за несколько дней, он жил моментом. Ещё немного здесь, хм, вот так, и — ага… В этот момент Джулиан был доктором — не больше и не меньше, здесь и сейчас; даже не до конца осознавая это, Джулиан смаковал ощущение уверенности в том, что именно нужно сделать. _Вот так. То, что нужно. Должен признать, выглядит неплохо_.

Он выключил регенератор и осмотрел свою работу. Никаких следов повреждения тканей; от работы Джулиана не останется и шрама. Он позволил себе улыбнуться, широко и радостно, и баджорец отразил его улыбку, садясь и осторожно касаясь носовых гребней.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо… всё отлично! — восторг Рема был заразительным, и Джулиан просиял, хлопая его по плечу.

— Прекрасно. Мы дадим тебе мазь, чтобы в рану не попала инфекция, пока она заживает, — он кивнул Риджал, которая уже двинулась к репликатору, и повернулся к его приятелям из технической бригады.

— Он будет в порядке, — на их лицах проступило видимое облегчение, и они принялись наперебой благодарить его. _Я люблю свою работу._ И тут, среди этих голосов, раздался один, который он не мог не узнать:

— Отлично сработано, доктор.

_Сейчас? О, нет, я не готов —_

Гарак стоял в дверях, обрамленный ярким светом Променада, дорожная сумка свисала с плеча. Его голова была склонена, глаза прикрыты, на губах играла легкая улыбка, и он выглядел почти…

_Гордым?_

Интересно, как долго он стоял здесь? Пока он думал об этом, его улучшенные органы чувств отрабатывали своё, подмечая детали: голубые глаза, украшенное наростами лицо, очерченный подбородок, белые зубы, густые черные волосы, серая кожа, сбегающие вниз по шее и плечам гребни, _я никогда не видел эту тунику раньше, ему идёт,_ ох, Боже, это происходит наяву, до этой минуты всё это казалось только мысленной игрой, забавной идеей, но вот этот мужчина передо ним, широкие плечи, угловатый профиль и скрытый напор, и — _черт побери, слишком далеко, чтобы почувствовать запах,_  — и пока всё это проносилось у него в голове, рот Джулиана открылся будто сам по себе и произнес:

— А, это вы. Уже вернулись?

От такого сухого приветствия улыбка Гарака слегка увяла. _Заварил кашу, так не жалей масла._ Джулиан пошёл в наступление.

— Ну? Я здесь слегка занят. Что вы хотели?

Теперь выражение лица Гарака стало совершенно непроницаемым. Краем глаза Джулиан заметил, как Риджал резко вскинула голову, уставившись на него. Даже Рем Пралис наградил его опасливым взглядом. _Неважно. Это не ваша реакция меня волнует._

Он наблюдал за тем, как Гарак перегруппировался, стирая с лица малейшие признаки удивления.

— Я просто заглянул поздороваться после моего возвращения из терданского торгового узла, — в легком теноре кардассианца звучало веселье и угадывалась какая-то выжидательная нотка.

— А. Привет. Что-нибудь ещё? —  _Посмотри, какой я занятой и важный_. Он нахмурился — совсем немного — и взглянул на кардассианца сверху вниз, отчаянно надеясь, что он делает это правильно.

Гарак моргнул.

— Полагаю, нет.

— Тогда увидимся за ланчем. До завтра — если только вы не придете дергать меня до этого момента снова. — И после этого Джулиан вновь обернулся к своему баджорскому пациенту, который теперь откровенно пялился на него. _Ведь это делается так?_ Перед его глазами стояли перепалки Верена и Перетты, их динамика налицо: признать его присутствие, ответить ему, устроить возможность увидеться с ним, но ненавязчиво, ненароком, как если бы ты делаешь ему огромное одолжение.

Это была сущая пытка, когда все, чего он _хотел_  — это одарить Гарака самой идиотской своей улыбкой, и вдумчиво поприветствовать его, _рассыпаясь_ перед ним в комплиментах, и…

И спасибо Господи, что хоть какая-то его часть была способна мыслить достаточно трезво, чтобы остановить от подобных глупостей. _По всей видимости, мой экспресс-курс в кардассианскую культуру не прошёл даром._

Краем глаза он видел, что Гарак всё ещё смотрел на него пронзительных взглядом голубых глаз. _Не вздумай оборачиваться, Джулиан._ Стоявшая у кровати Риджал демонстрировала миру отработанную, профессиональную маску безразличия. Только что подлатанный баджорец продолжал таращиться на Джулиана, и в его взгляде в равной степени читались смятение и тревога. _Наверное, он думает, что я полный засранец. Ну, я не уверен, что он ошибается. По крайней мере, теперь он постарается точно следовать моим указаниям, боясь, что в противном случае я оторву ему голову._

Джулиан наблюдал, как на мгновение Гарак сузил глаза, и затем он повернулся и покинул лазарет — и только тогда сердце Джулиана вновь забилось. _Отлично, проваливай отсюда, о, нет, вернись, вернись!_ Без малейшего усилия он вновь обратил свои мысли к незаконченной задаче. Он натянул улыбку и постарался принять свой максимально невозмутимый и приветливый вид. Рем Пралис теперь отчаянно косился в сторону двери; Джулиан собирался позволить ему сбежать.

— Мы здесь закончили. Не забудь обрабатывать рубец утром и вечером, и будь особенно тщателен с гребнями, хорошо? — он потрепал Рема по плечу; мужчина слегка отпрянул. _Что ж, страх тоже неплохо мотивирует._  — Я ещё осмотрю тебя в течение двух дней. Удостоверься, что пользуешься мазью так, как я предписал. — Джулиан распахнул глаза, пытаясь выглядеть угрожающе, и почувствовал слабое удовлетворение, когда Рем энергично закивал. Он и его друзья удалились, тихо переговариваясь и изредка бросая за спину взгляды на непредсказуемого доктора-землянина. Джулиан мог только представить, что они понарасскажут о нём. _Поаккуратнее со щенком — он кусается!_

Пока Риджал приводила в порядок биокровать, она очень выразительно молчала. Джулиан не горел желанием пытаться что-то ей объяснить. _Лучше притвориться, что ничего не произошло. Потому что так и было, верно?_

— Я собираюсь проверить, как там дела у того ригелианского парнишки — удостоверюсь, что перевод на планету прошел без осложнений. Ты здесь справишься?

Риджал кивнула, не глядя на него.

— Может, тебе следует выпить ещё немного рактаджино, прежде чем ты пойдешь к другим своим пациентам, Джулиан, — произнесла она подчеркнуто многозначительным тоном; очевидно, она не считала, что он вёл себя надлежащим образом. _Боже, я даже сам не уверен, что вёл себя надлежащим образом!_

— Я, хм. Так и сделаю, — он прошел к своей консоли и сел, открывая карты пациентов. Его рука автоматически нашарила чашку рактаджино, и он глотнул из неё. _Фу, он уже остыл._ Он всё равно отпил напиток, в качестве наказания.

И пока он читал отчеты и пил свой холодный кофе, на задворках его разума пело, пело: _он пришёл увидеть тебя, даже перед тем, как зайти к себе в покои, он пришёл к тебе, он скучал по тебе, скучал_ ; его пальцы покалывало, его сердце лихорадочно билось, и спасибо Господи, что его консоль стояла лицом к стене, потому что он просто не способен был стереть с лица улыбку.


	3. Chapter 3

_what you’ve got, boy, is hard to find  
i think about it all the time  
i’m all strung out, my heart is fried  
i just can’t get you off my mind_

* * *

_Думаю, это первый раз, когда я так готовился к ланчу._

Джулиан исподтишка придвинул к себе свой ПАДД, чтобы ещё разок заглянуть в свои заметки; пока он пролистывал их, он последним глотком прикончил остатки бог знает какой по счёту чашки с клингонским кофе. _Ещё немного этой дряни — и О’Брайен сможет питать от меня всю станцию._ Его сердце билось в груди быстро-быстро; пальцы слегка дрожали; он явно чувствовал, что просто утопает в кофеине.

 _Но я не думаю, что должен винить за это только лишь кофе, нет, сэр…_ В этом пьянящем водовороте определенно присутствовал нейрохимический компонент. _Скоро, скоро, скоро — мне нужна ещё одна доза!_

Он пришел в Реплимат на пять минут раньше, несмотря на то, как отчаянно ему хотелось заскочить в магазин Гарака чтобы сказать привет, и поболтать, и пройтись с ним и просто _побыть_ вместе. _Я хочу, хочу…_

Но это было бы очень неправильным шагом с его стороны, Верен и Перетта предупреждали его об этом. Заставь его прийти к тебе. Всегда заставляй его приходить к тебе.

Вот так он и оказался здесь, за их обычным столиком, постукивая пальцами одной руки по столешнице и потирая губы другой. По Променаду мимо него размеренно дрейфовала толпа — настоящий парад кричащих расцветок — но Джулиан напряженно высматривал одну-единственную вспышку серого. _Ох, Боже, неужели сегодня он опоздает?_ Иногда он приходил немного позже назначенного времени. Джулиан не был уверен, что он сможет вынести опоздание Гарака, только не сегодня. _Держи себя в руках, Джулиан!_

А — вот он где; Джулиан позволил себе тайком урвать момент чистого эстетического наслаждения. Гарак скользил по заполненному людьми Променаду словно тень, никем не касаемый, никогда не касаясь. Он шёл наперекор общему потоку, но ступал так проворно, что его никто не задевал, не сбивал с пути. _Он двигается как танцор. Как я мог не замечать этого раньше?_ Джулиан наконец отметил, что у него отвисла челюсть — совсем чуть-чуть — и он подобрался, плотно смыкая губы. _Я не буду пялиться, я не буду пускаться в мечтания…_

Глаза Гарака внимательно изучили Променад и затем просияли при виде ожидающего его Джулиана. Он отделился от общего потока и приветливо помахал ему, шагая к столику и улыбаясь. _Ох, Божечки. Вот и оно._

— Доброго вам дня, доктор. Вы сегодня рано!

Он страстно желал улыбнуться в ответ, но вместо этого решительно подавил этот порыв.

— Я голоден. Если бы вы задержались ещё хоть на минуту, я бы начал без вас, — он с вызовом посмотрел на Гарака, твердо встречая его взгляд.

Улыбка кардассианца на какое-то мгновение застыла, и затем он искоса взглянул на Джулиана, словно оценивая его.

— Бог ты мой. Мне так жаль, что я отнял у вас время. Прошу, не позволяйте мне заставлять вас ждать, — он слегка поклонился и жестом указал Джулиану следовать к репликатору; его глаза поблескивали.

Джулиан сгреб чашку, чтобы отправить её в утилизатор, и прошел к репликатору впереди Гарака, чтобы не видеть его дразнящих глаз. _Если он рассмешит меня, я никогда с этим не справлюсь._ Он поставил чашку в паз и подождал, пока она распадется на атомы, прежде чем сделать заказ.

— Чай из красных листьев, грудка кемпреля с соусом сс’иори, и гарнир из лепестков пиррентепа, — репликатор загудел, и тарелка с его заказом материализовалась перед ним.

Гарак насмешливо распахнул глаза.

— Бог ты мой, какие мы кардассианские сегодня.

Джулиан поднял свой поднос.

— Ваша очередь заказывать, — бросил он отрывисто.

Гарак легко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Очень хорошо. Если вы решили быть кардассианцем, то я, пожалуй, побуду человеком. Компьютер, я бы хотел стакан газированной воды, пасту с томатным соусом и салат с сельдереем, редисом и красным перцем…

— Компьютер, придержать заказ, — оборвал его Джулиан.

Гарак одарил его тяжелым взглядом.

— Прошу прощения?

— Томатный соус будет слишком пресным, Гарак. Я думаю, вам больше понравится соус арабьята. —  _Поверьте мне. Я в этом разбираюсь._

Гарак помедлил ещё мгновение, изучая его лицо, затем легонько пожал плечами.

— Если вы так говорите. Вы же человек, в конце концов. Компьютер, возобновить заказ; прошу изменить томатный соус на «арабьяту», — Джулиан уловил тонкий, почти саркастический оттенок в его голосе и проигнорировал его. _Смелее, Джулиан!_ Реплиактор вновь загудел, и перед ними матереализовалась еда Гарака.

Прежде чем Гарак успел взять в руки свой поднос, Джулиан опередил его, ловким движением поднимая его. _Посмотри, какой я сильный, как хорошо я смогу позаботиться о тебе._ Он обернулся, держа по подносу в каждой руке, и взял курс на их столик, оставляя кардассианца за спиной. Он готов был поклясться, что глаза Гарака прожигали дыру у него в затылке. _Просто продолжай идти, Джулиан. Уверенно! Мужественно! Решительно!_ Ну по крайней мере, эта часть ухаживаний чувствовалась знакомо — в конце концов, всем нравилось, когда кто-то делал что-то для них. По крайней мере, женщинам. По крайней мере, человеческим женщинам… обычно… Может, это было не так для кардассианских мужчин? _Надеюсь, я не — о, Господи, что, если я оскорбляю его мужественность? Что, если это его расстраивает…_

Внезапно разволновавшись, Джулиан обернулся, чтобы проверить реакцию Гарака, и он был _прямо здесь_ , шел совсем близко за его спиной, слегка улыбаясь. _Угх!_ Он вздрогнул от удивления, и подносы в его руках опасно покачнулись —

Глаза Гарака расширились, и уголок его рта чуть изогнулся. Он потянулся обеими руками и придержал подносы.

— Прошу, доктор — позвольте мне вам помочь.

Он мягко забрал подносы у него из рук и обошел вокруг Джулиана, чтобы опустить их на столик. Он сел и жестом пригласил присоединиться к нему. Джулиан так и сделал, чувствуя себя так, будто он не совсем справился со своей задачей. _Я получу очки хотя бы за старания?_

Он занял себя тем, что принялся кромсать мясо кремпеля. Он очень усердно не смотрел, как Гарак пробует свою пасту, и очень старательно не улыбнулся, когда взгляд, который он украдкой бросил на лицо кардассианца, доказал ему, что да, это было вкусно, ему понравилось. Несмотря на свою холодную маску, его сердце забилось чаще, когда Гарак польщено ему улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул. _Еще одно очко в мою пользу. Одно плохо — я понятия не имею, сколько мне нужно их для победы._

Они сидели вместе и ели, и Джулиан вел беседу и прилагал все усилия, чтобы вести себя как обычно, как будто бы он не провел последние два дня, прокручивая в уме все возможные ситуации, как будто бы рука Гарака не лежала так _близко_ , словно напрашиваясь на не-такое-уж-случайное прикосновение. _Откуда это всё вообще взялось?_ Меньше чем неделю назад они тоже обедали вместе, разговаривали о музыке и книгах, и тогда это расслабляло и веселило, и у Джулиана в голове не пронсились эти беспорядочные мысли о физической близости. Теперь же его тело почти болезненно ощущало присутствие Гарака, и он хотел от портного нечто чертовски большее, чем просто приятный разговор. _Расслабляло ли его это всё? Нет. Веселило… Возможно?_

— А, — произнес Гарак, — так вы распознали, как Верота делает отсылки к Меррику в книге _«Подобно Регнару»?_ Отлично подмечено, доктор. Вы найдете, что Верота любит развлекаться этим — все его книги на каком-то уровне перекликаются.

— Так у него их много?

— О, да, — Гарак улыбнулся. — Я одолжу вам следующую, если вы захотите — но сначала вы должны закончить _«Лепестки К’слелессы»_. Эти две книги такие разные, их просто нельзя поставить рядом, — он глотнул воды.

— Я уже закончил её, — произнес Джулиан уклончиво; он поднял лепесток пиррентепа, сжимая двумя пальцами, и забросил его в рот. По языку разлилась сладость.

Гарак вскинул голову в приятном удивлении:

— Неужели, доктор! Полагаю, что это первый раз, когда вы закончили одолженную мной книгу меньше, чем за неделю! Скажите мне — что вы думаете о ней?

— Что ж, — произнес Джулиан со ртом, набитым кремпелем, — это определенно была та ещё смена жанра.

— О? Отчего же?

— Во всех предыдущих книгах, что вы мне давали, сквозным мотивом всех историй было скорее изучение Кардассианского союза в целом или некоторых семей в частности, и того, как взаимодействуют разные члены одной семьи. Это, конечно, в том случае, когда события книги происходили во времена мира на Кардассии.

— И вы думаете, что « _Лепестки»_ чем-то отличаются? — Гарак слегка склонил голову набок; его темные волосы слегка выбились из прически, прикрывая одно ухо. _Сосредоточься, Джулиан._

— Очевидно. Это исследование романтических отношений, — Джулиан сделал глоток чая и наколол на вилку ещё один кусочек кемпреля.

— Романтических отношений? Это всё, что вы вынесли из этой книги?

— Ну, _не только_ это, но этому было уделено немало внимания, да.

Гарак поджал губы и провернул вилку, подцепляя ей пасту.

— И что вы думаете об этом, доктор?

Джулиан мгновение помедлил, рука с ножом повисла в воздухе, и притворился, что обдумывает свой ответ. _Как будто бы я не прокручивал этот разговор в уме, перебирая десятки возможных вариантов!_

— Было захватывающе смотреть, как любовь Верена к Перетте меняет его представление о долге по отношению к своей семье. Вы знаете, что кардассианцы смотрят на это совсем не так, как люди.

Рот Гарака был полон салатом, но его выражение ясно говорило, мол, _продолжай_.

— Ну, Верену пришлось иметь дело с явным конфликтом интересов между тем, что хочет от него его семья, и тем, что он должен сделать, чтобы Перетта оказалась в безопасности.

— И?

— И он выбирает свою семью, — Джулиан нахмурился, тыкая вилкой в тарелку.

Гарак казался искренне удивленным.

— Разве это так? Он и Перетта женятся!

— Но сразу же после этого он отсылает её прочь! — Джулиан отложил прибор, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на доказательствах в пользу своей позиции. На мгновение он совершенно забывает о еде. — Это уж точно не самый любящий поступок — возможно, что он никогда не увидит её вновь!

Подбородок Гарака взлетел вверх.

— Но зато теперь она была в безопасности, защищенная его именем его рода. Он решает конфликт между ней и его семьёй тем, что делает её частью своей семьи. После этого они не смогут атаковать её без того, чтобы не причинить вреда одной из своих, а это потребовало бы использования ресурсов, которые привлекли бы слишком много внимания. Это бросило бы тень на их репутацию.

Джулиан неверяще поджал губы; его брови поднялись.

— Если уж теперь она была в безопасности, почему она не могла остаться с ним в столице?

Гарак прикрыл веки, улыбаясь Джулиану.

— В окружении своих новоиспеченных родственничков? Я вас умоляю, доктор. Кардассианцы, возможно, нравственны, но уж точно не глупы, — он захрустел редисом, непостижимым образом выглядя довольным собой. Он был прав. Останься она в городе, семья Верена без сомнения отравила бы еду Перетты уже к заходу солнца. _И похоже, что каким-то безумным образом Гарак умудрялся гордиться этим. Мой Бог, кардассианцы такие странные._

Джулиан прожевал кусочек кремпеля и ограничился тем, что издал слегка раздраженное «Хмммпф».

Гарак, похоже, воспринял это как вызов.

— Хмммпф, без сомнения. И как бы в такой ситуации повел себя человек?

Какое-то мгновение Джулиан жевал губу.

— Он бы забрал Перетту и уехал. Женился на ней где-нибудь в другом месте. Остался бы с ней, по крайней мере, на какое-то время.

— А. Уклониться от ситуации. Сбежать от проблем, — Гарак прикончил последние остатки своей еды.

— Нет, не бежать от ситуации, изменить ситуацию! —  _Не перевирай мои слова!_

Гарак поднял взгляд — его глаза были спокойными и улыбались.

— Нельзя изменить ситуацию, сбежав от неё, доктор. Проблема все равно осталась бы. Вы бы просто отсрочили час, когда придет время решать её.

Джулиан посмотрел на него в ответ, бросая вызов этому непримиримому самодовольству.

— Я не говорю, что Верену нужно было совершенно забыть о ситуации в столице. Я просто говорю, что, возможно, умный человек мог бы осознать, что ему было бы безопаснее уехать куда-нибудь подальше от недоброжелателей. И его изгнание не обязательно должно было быть полным; разумеется, что человек с его ресурсами и возможностями мог бы найти способ получать информацию и оставаться на связи со своими союзниками, даже не имея возможности вернуться, — Джулиан опустил взгляд в тарелку, наколол последний кусочек на вилку и посмотрел на Гарака из-под опущенных век. — Вы так не думаете, Гарак?

На какое-то мгновение Гарак замер, его глаза казались задумчивыми.

— Как… изобретательно с вашей стороны, доктор.

_Хах. Подловил тебя._

— Вам не приходило в голову, Гарак, что побег может помочь выиграть время? Можно разузнать побольше о своих врагах и их возможных слабостях с безопасного расстояния. А затем можно вернуться — в своё время — и ударить в спину, — он оттолкнул тарелку и сложил руки.

Глаза Гарака танцевали, в самом деле танцевали; он сжал губы, затем склонил голову набок и улыбнулся Джулиану.

— Какой дивно кардассианский взгляд на вещи, доктор. Все эти дискуссии за ланчем явно не прошли для вас даром.

 _Я… я что, только что… победил?_ Джулиан был не вполне уверен в том, что сейчас только что произошло, но Гарак улыбался ему в самой лестной манере, в которой угадывалась гордость и что-то ещё, что-то, чему Джулиан не решался дать названия, только не сегодня. _Можно я просто утону в этой улыбке, пожалуйста?_ Он с заметным трудом оторвал взгляд от этих манящих глаз, усилием воли сохраняя спокойный и холодный вид.

Улыбка Гарака выцвела до своей привычной тени в уголках губ, и Джулиан снова был способен смотреть на кардассианца без желания броситься к его ногам.

— Сегодняшний обед был просто восхитительным, доктор. Беседа так и блистала остроумием. Похоже, что перерывы в наших встречах оказывают на вас самое благотворное влияние. Не считаете ли вы, что нам следует прекратить видеться так часто?

_Что? Вы испытываете меня. Или… флирутете со мной? Кардассианцы — для вас это одно и то же!_

— Я считаю, что если вы предпочтете проводить свой обеденный час в одиночестве, то это не моя забота. —  _Потому что все эти ланчи на руку только вам, а не мне, и я совершенно точно не скучаю, когда вас нет рядом, о, как я всё это ненавижу._ Он перевел взгляд на свой ПАДД и активировал его, открывая свое расписание дневных смен и не глядя на Гарака.

В голосе Гарака зазвучало легкое удивление:

— О, я не это имел в виду, доктор. Должен признать, что я нахожу удовольствие в наших встречах за ланчем. В частности, — и он склонился вперёд, и Джулиан поднял на него взгляд, — я думаю, что мы должны назначить следующую. Следует ли нам вернуться к нашим встречам по средам, раз в неделю?

_Следующая среда будет только через девять дней. Нет нет нет нет нет —_

— Девять дней от сегодняшнего? Хм-м. Если вам угодно ждать так долго, чтобы увидеть меня вновь, то так мы и поступим.

Задержать дыхание —

Долгое мгновение холодные голубые глаза смотрели на него оценивающе, и Джулиану захотелось поёрзать в своём кресле —

— Вообще-то, доктор, я обнаружил, что моё расписание в ближайшие дни весьма свободно. Если вы хотите, мы могли бы встретиться вновь за ланчем… в пятницу? — и он склонил голову почти игриво, _почему я никогда этого не замечал_ , и ему показалось, что вся его кровь хлынула к лицу — ну, почти вся — _держи себя в руках, Джулиан_  —

— Полагаю, я способен выкроить для вас время в своем графике, если это именно то, чего вы хотите.

— О, именно то, доктор.

И эта неуловимая улыбка Гарака была просто ослепительна, она согрела его до самого нутра, и о, Джулиан просто горел —


	4. Chapter 4

_won't listen to any advice, momma's tellin' me i should think twice  
but left to my own devices, i'm addicted, it's a crisis  
my friends think i've gone crazy, my judgment's getting kinda hazy  
my steeze is gonna be affected if i keep it up like a lovesick crackhead_

* * *

Личный журнал Джулиана Башира, звездная дата 47703.8. Сегодня трижды проходил мимо магазина Гарака. Очень старательно не заглядывал к нему, упаси Бог он решил бы, что я искал с ним встречи, это просто смешно, зато, когда я проходил в третий раз, он окликнул меня, и спросил моё мнение о… о… что это было? Какой-то вид лацканов пиджака костюма, над которым он работал. Не знаю. Он был одет в синее. Я сказал ему, что считаю этот вид лацканов немного скучным для подобного фасона, и тогда он показал мне другой, и я ответил, что этот намного лучше. Его глаза были очень, очень яркими сегодня; он был одет в тунику?.. Он сказал мне спасибо. Он мне улыбнулся… Да что, черт возьми, я могу знать о лацканах костюма? Боже, как я это ненавижу. Конец записи.

Личный журнал Джулиана Башира, звездная дата 47707.7. Перечитал « _Лепестки К’селессы_ » ещё раз. Верену, похоже, нравится поправлять воротник Перетты. Я всё ждал, что она его ударит, но она продолжала позволять ему. Что это означает, интересно? Хм-м… Конец записи.

Личный журнал Джулиана Башира, звездная дата 47714.4. Ланч был просто _чудесный_ … Я могу наблюдать, как он ест, бесконечно долго… он так деликатно ест… и этот проклятый острый пудинг, я думал, что умру на месте, когда он принялся облизывать ложку — и потом мы снова говорили о книге «Красное и серое», и ему _понравилась_ моя трактовка речи Палеврена, и он хочет увидеться со мной опять, в понедельник — если только я не _взорвусь_ до этого момента, я ненавижу это чертово кардассианское _ожидание_ , а-аргх, я просто _жалок_ , конец записи!

Личный журнал Джулиана Башира, звездная дата 47719.6. Сделал сегодня необычную покупку в музыкальном магазине Ливрии: это коллекция классических кардассианских арий. Я уже послушал их после смены, и было довольно любопытно — много оперы — похоже, что у каждой расы есть своя опера — а ещё там есть симпатичные любовные баллады и даже несколько детских песенок. Последнее меня удивило — кардассианские детские песенки удивительно милые — и, что самое лучшее, в этом сборнике есть исполнение _Kant'a, Kant'a*!_ Не могу дождаться момента, когда я начну мычать её себе под нос за ланчем — и посмотреть на его лицо. Он будет гадать, где я её выучил, а я не буду ему ничего говорить. Я человек- _загадка_ , кто _знает_ , что я сделаю в следующий раз, о боги, как долго я ещё смогу выдерживать это? Конец записи.

Личный журнал Джулиана Башира, звездная дата 47727.3. Поссорился сегодня с ним за ланчем. Действительно хорошая такая ссора, с шумом и треском. Его лицо, когда он действительно увлечен спором — его глаза просто _сверкали_  — он такой чувственный — Боже, это единственная ситуация, когда кому-то вообще можно проявлять чувства в этой извращенной кардассианской _пытке_ , которую они зовут ухаживанием — эм, в любом случае, его интерпретация « _Гордости и предубеждения_ » совершенно ошибочна, но у него не было культурного контекста, так что я сразу просветил его насчет мистера Дарси. Он никак не мог взять в толк, почему Элизабет не ухватилась за первое же его предложение! «Такой шанс продвинуться в обществе», сказал он, «к тому же, он был так чудовищно очевиден в своём интересе к ней». _Кардассианцы_  — они совсем _ничего_ не понимают. Или же это… стоп, может, мне нужно попытаться быть похожим на Дарси? Что тогда делает его Элизабет Беннет… Боже, вот уж точно «пара хорошеньких глаз», и это просто идиотизм какой-то, Джулиан, конец записи.

Личный журнал Джулиана Башира, звездная дата 47735.9. Попробовал сегодня поправить воротник — и это было _изумительно_. Верен, ты хитрый ублюдок. Я просто — я просто наклонился и схватил отворот его рубашки и выпрямил, совсем немножко, и я коснулся его шеи, и о, этот гребень — он мягче, чем кажется на первый взгляд! Эти маленькие чешуйки — и он пахнет чем-то свежим, похоже на лес, я и представить не мог — и он посмотрел на меня, и мы были так близко, и он приоткрыл рот, его _губы_  — о, Господи, конец записи —

Личный журнал Джулиана Башира, звездная дата 47743.5. Он пришёл сегодня ко мне в лазарет. Он принёс мне очередную книгу, историю-загадку, — уймись, моё сердце — эм, она называется «В погоне за истиной». Он сказал, что перечитывал её, и что он подумал, что мне она тоже понравится, и что «я просто не мог дождаться нашей следующей встречи», чтобы вручить её мне. Я был как раз в разгаре своего исследования прионов*, слишком занят, чтобы нормально с ним поговорить, спасибо Господи, иначе, думаю, я бы точно ляпнул что-нибудь смущающее. И вот, я был резок и надменен, сама сдержанность, мол, спасибо, Гарак, я посмотрю, как только у меня будет время. Верен бы мной гордился. Но _я_ чувствовал себя _полным придурком_  — как долго я еще смогу ломать эту комедию? Я точно сорвусь, я знаю это… конец записи.

Личный журнал Джулиана Башира, звездная дата 47747.10. Господи, эта книга просто непостижима. Мне кажется, что он надо мной издевается. Он на самом деле ждет, что я это прочту, не говоря уже о том, что пойму, кто что сделал в этой книге? То ли я сделал что-то очень правильное, то ли очень, очень ошибся… Но я видел его сегодня на Променаде, и он _спросил_ меня об этой книге, и улыбнулся мне этой своей неуловимой улыбкой, и что я упускаю, я точно что-то упускаю… Конец записи.

Личный журнал Джулиана Башира, звездная дата 47747.10, дополнение — о Боже, стойте, я думаю… Я думаю, что главные герои — любовники?.. Но тогда она убила его кузена… и каким-то образом они оба к этому причастны, и всё это завязано на воспоминаниях… каким-то образом… и, возможно, это никогда не произошло? Будь _прокляты_ эти кардассианцы, ничего не могут сказать прямо, всё время одни подтексты и намёки, конец записи.

Личный журнал Джулиана Башира, звездная дата 47752.7, я был прав, я был _прав_ , они убили его кузена _вместе_ , это всё был их _план_ , но на самом деле это всё случилось годы назад, и теперь они просто переживают это заново? Или типа того? Не совсем ухватил эту часть, похоже, это какая-то особенность кардассианской памяти, но я всё равно понял достаточно, чтобы он _улыбнулся_ мне и _похвалил_ мои успехи в освоении кардассианского культурного _этоса_ , всемилостивый Господь, он положил _руку_ на мою _ладонь_ , каждый раз, когда он улыбается, мне кажется, что у меня приступ тахикардии, мои руки _трясутся_  — разве это забавно? Я уже теперь не могу разобраться — не думаю, что могу вспомнить, что конкретно я ел за ланчем — как же мне устроить всё так, чтобы увидеть его завтра, как же мне… хм-м, конец записи…

Личный журнал Джулиана Башира, звездная дата 47753.8, — я только что имел в высшей степени _восхитительную_ беседу с майором Кира…

___  
*Примечание. У этой работы есть приквел, где Гарак мурлыкает эту песенку за работой, а Джулиан случайно его застаёт. Дословно одна из строчек переводится как «портной, портной, что же ты сшил?»  
**прионы — особый класс белков с аномальной структурой.


	5. Chapter 5

— Доктор!..

Он возвращался по Променаду назад, в медотсек, просматривая свои записи в ПАДДе, когда услышал, как его окликнули. Он остановился, обернулся — майор Кира как раз догоняла его, и её походка была чуть торопливей, чем обычно.

— Чем могу помочь вам, майор? — Джулиан рассеянно улыбнулся ей, ему многое нужно было сделать перед окончанием смены, — как минимум двум пациентам было необходимо его присутствие в смотровой, и еще его ждал набросок отчета для командования, касающегося снабжения, и Гарак-Гарак- _Гарак_ …

— Это касается Гарака.

 _Ну, вот это — отличный способ привлечь моё внимание._ Он полностью сосредоточился на ней.

— Да? Он болен, или… —  _Я не заметил никаких признаков — возможно, он скрывал их — или же это могло быть —_

— Болен? Хм-м. Нет, я так не думаю, хотя это упростило бы ситуацию. Доктор, я бы хотела, чтобы этот разговор произошёл наедине. — В её взгляде сквозило беспокойство.

Он моргнул и жестом указал в сторону медотсека, и она последовала за ним.

— Что-то не так, майор?

Мгновение она просто смотрела на него, затем сжала губы и ускорила шаг, опередив его, и теперь он вошел в медотсек вслед за ней. Она повела головой из стороны в сторону, осматривая помещение, будто бы при обыске; Боже, временами она была очень угрожающей — но не в этот раз, потому что когда она развернулась к нему, что бы она ни собиралась сказать, она выглядела так, будто это ужасно нервировало её. Это было уж точно не то, что он привык видеть на лице майора Киры Нерис.

— Доктор, я должна сообщить вам кое-что, что я… Я не совсем уверена насчет этого, но если это то, о чём я думаю, то вам следует знать.

Всё это было очень загадочно, и если речь шла о Гараке, то сейчас он не особенно интересовался загадками, если только их не загадывал ему сам Гарак. _А их у него было сполна, без сомнения._

— Майор, _что_ случилось?

Она нахмурилась.

— Доктор, как много вы знаете о кардассианцах?

Джулиан озадаченно моргнул.

— Я знаю о них довольно много, вообще-то говоря. Вас интересует сердечно-сосудистая система, или нервные пути, или…?

Её брови взлетели, рот напрягся, и у него возникло чувство, что он что-то упускает.

— В частности, меня интересует, слышали ли вы что-нибудь о _kotok temell_.

_Если бы вы спросили меня три недели назад, ответ был бы однозначно отрицательным._

— Это… это второй язык, верно? Язык жестов?

— Всё верно.

— О, я немного разбираюсь в этом, майор. Он сопровождает устный _кардаси_ и может дополнять — или даже менять значение устной речи. Основная теория предполагает, что этот элемент возник в _кардаси_ из-за не… слишком развитого… слуха кардассианцев… — Взгляд Киры стекленел с каждым новым словом, и он что-то явно упустил, не так ли. _Джулиан, заткнись хоть на секунду и послушай, что тебе пытаются сказать._ — Простите, майор — так о чём вы конкретно?

Она посмотрела на него, её лицо оставалось довольно сухим.

— Доктор, вы умеете его читать?

— Эм, нет. Нет, я не умею.

— Что ж, а я — да, — Кира нахмурилась, что-то обдумывая, и затем беспокойно шевельнулась, по мере своей речи принимаясь вышагивать из стороны в сторону. — Когда ты растёшь в окружении кардассианцев, то начинаешь неплохо их понимать. Иногда это очень удобно — ты можешь предположить, о чём кардассианец говорит, если посмотришь на его позу, — даже если ты смотришь издалека, или вокруг слишком шумно. Или если ты сам источник этого шума, — она чуть улыбнулась, вспоминая о чём-то, и эта улыбка не вызывала у Джулиана желания узнать, о чём конкретно.

Она прекратила свои метания по комнате, остановилась и посмотрела прямо на него, разводя руки.

— Доктор, я видела, как вы и Гарак обедали вчера днём.

Брови Джулиана поднялись вверх; рукой, в которой он сжимал ПАДД, он сделал жест, мол, _«и…?»_

И вот теперь Кира выглядела так, будто ей было в высшей степени неуютно, и Джулиан не мог припомнить, чтобы он видел на её лице подобное выражение до этого момента.

— Вы случайно не говорили о чём-нибудь… необычном?

Джулиан чуть запрокинул голову, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку.

— Да нет, я так не думаю. Книги. Еда. Культурные мероприятия. Все стандартные темы.

Кира разглядывала свои ботинки и хмурилась.

— Возможно, я ошибаюсь…

Вся ситуация становилась уже чересчур бестолковой, и у него впереди было ещё много работы, и как бы он ни хотел полюбезничать с Кирой, но:

— Майор, вы бы не могли просто сказать мне, что вас тревожит? Я действительно довольно занят.

На её лицо мелькнуло раздражение.

— Упаси пророки задержать вас. Доктор, Гарак, он… — Она остановила себя, набрала в грудь воздуха, скривилась, и: — _заинтересован_ в вас.

 _Помутнение_  — рёв крови в ушах — но каким-то образом его губы всё равно шевельнулись:

— А, чт — я… прошу прощения?

Она закатила глаза с таким видом, будто она с большой охотой занялась бы буквально чем угодно, чем продолжила бы этот разговор.

— Всё говорит об этом. Его… сигналы. Его поза. Его левая рука, то, как он изгибает её — он… в общем, это сложно не заметить, — она подняла брови в почти извиняющемся жесте. — Мне жаль, что именно мне приходится сообщить вам об этом — но, думаю, вы должны это знать. Я не единственная на станции, кто может читать _kotok temell_ , доктор. Могут пойти разговоры.

— А-ах, — и он помедлил, будто обдумывая, но на самом деле его мозг скандировал _да, да, да!_ и ему хотелось улыбаться и смеяться и, возможно, даже исполнить сальто, но для этого было не слишком подходящее _время_ —

Он с некоторым усилием вынырнул назад, в здесь и сейчас и улыбнулся Кире, на всякий случай убедительно (как он на надеялся) изобразив обеспокоенность.

— Ну и ну, вот так номер, не правда ли. Спасибо, что сказали мне, майор. Вы правы. Мне нужно было это знать.

Кира сочувственно кивнула; она выглядела так, будто у неё с плеч упала гора, и Джулиан не мог винить её за это.  _Бог ты мой, она, наверное, со вчерашнего дня пыталась придумать, как сказать мне об этом._ Это было забавно, и ему просто нельзя было смеяться, он не посмел —

Но затем она вновь нахмурилась, и  _о, Боже, что ещё-то?_

— Доктор, могу я дать вам совет?

Он даже не мог вообразить, о чём.

— Разумеется.

— Кардассианцам бывает… сложно сказать «нет». Если Гарак предложит вам… что-нибудь, вам нужно быть очень твёрдым в своём отказе.

В её взгляде ясно читалось беспокойство о том, что Джулиан мог нарваться на проблемы. _Майор, вы даже не представляете…_  
  
— О, майор, — и он вложил в голос вселяющего уверенности спокойствия, — Мы с Гараком близкие друзья. Мы понимаем друг друга. Я убежден, что всё разрешится, как надо.

Она свела брови к переносице, но улыбнулась.

— Ладно, доктор. Я рада, что вы так хорошо это восприняли. Я бы так не смогла.

Он только кивнул, не доверяя себе, и она кивнула в ответ и покинула лазарет, удаляясь по своим, без сомнения, очень важным делам, а он остался стоять, вцепившись в свою консоль для поддержки и улыбаясь, как безумец.

 _У меня было какое-то дело, я что-то собирался сделать, что я собирался сделать, ох, Господи —_  
  
Ну же, Джулиан, давай, за работу, и _сфокусируйся_ —


	6. Chapter 6

Этим вечером, он сел на диван в своих каютах, опустив подбородок на кулаки и уперев локти в бедра, и — он улыбался, улыбался, его _лицо_ болело от улыбки. Каким-то образом, но _что-то_ он сделал правильно, задел какую-то верную струну в этой неразберихе почерпнутых им кардассианских традиций, которые он понимал хорошо если наполовину, и все же он смог он умудрился сделать что-то _правильно_  —

Он упал на спину, раскинув руки и ноги, смеясь про себя. _Ох, Боже, это может произойти, это правда может произойти —_

Это было просто мучительно, он мог признаться себе. Господи, три недели, целых три _недели_ этого медленного танца, три недели словесных поединков и взглядов из-под ресниц и двусмысленных комплиментов и _поправлений воротников_ , да ради всего святого, и он пытался увидеть ответные знаки — и не видел ничего, что он мог бы распознать; Гарак улыбался, уводил разговор в сторону и переводил стрелки, деловой, как всегда — о, это просто сводило _с ума_.

Но теперь, возможно — если Кира была права — и она бы не завела об этом речь, не правда ли, если бы не была уверенна в этом — и о, если Кира была права…

Когда он увидит Гарака снова? Он надеялся, что сегодня, но этого просто не случилось; утром он был слишком занят, а днем он делал осмотры, и потом его остановила Кира — и после встречи с ней он уже не доверял себе.

 _Завтра? Могу я встретится с ним завтра?_ Он был на службе с ох-восьми-ноль-ноль до шестнадцати, но это оставляло ему перерыв на обед и долгий, славный вечер, вот, вот здесь простирались возможности, и это так _удручало_ , на самом деле; всё, что Джулиан хотел, это вылететь из своих комнат и найти его и спросить: это правда? Я тебе нравлюсь? Я _правда_ могу тебе нравиться? И потом коснуться его, погладить его волосы, встать так близко, пробежать пальцами вдоль этих гребней — его руки дёрнулись —

 _Боги, я не могу, я не могу, это всё разрушит, будет так чудовищно_ очевидно —

А в кардассианском ухаживании, похоже, очевидности были совершенно не допустимы.

 _Ну, кардассианское ухаживание никогда не предусматривало таких, как я._ Здесь _непременно_ должен был быть способ заставить это работать, обязательно _должен_  —

Аргх, довольно планирований; нужно оставить это на завтра — сегодня он просто будет наслаждаться, надуваться от гордости и сиять _от радости_. Он потер лицо, разминаясь, бедные его большие и малые скуловые мышцы сводило от усталости, и все же он просто не мог перестать улыбаться —

Ох. Постойте.

Ещё не время праздновать. Вообще-то, ему нужно было собраться, сфокусироваться, потому что у него была обязанность, которую он должен был выполнить, которую он и так откладывал; он не хотел действовать поспешно, опережать события —

Но прежде чем он хотя бы начнёт мечтать о том, чтобы зайти дальше флирта (или что бы это там у них ни было), прежде чем он на самом деле попытается забраться в постель к единственному на станции кардассианскому скорее-всего-шпиону…

* * *

— Башир — Сиско.

— Сиско слушает. Чем могу вам помочь, доктор?

Он моргнул, пытаясь сформулировать свой вопрос, _Господи, я должен был отрепетировать это —_

— Эм, коммандер, я… вы в комнате одни, сэр?

— Да, доктор, — голос Сиско звучал вежливо, но лаконично, мол, _не будем тянуть с этим_.

— Я, эм, мне нужна информация о… политике станции.

На какой-то миг на той стороне линии воцарилась тишина. Он мог представить, как Сиско хмурится.

— Политика станции? Какого рода политика?

— А, ну, любая политика, которая касается… внеуставных отношений.

На этот раз молчание длилось ещё дольше. _Не к добру._

— Доктор, что вы пытаетесь мне сказать?

— Да, ха, тут такое дело, ну, я заинтересован в, м-м, том, чтобы узнать кого-то, кто не является членом Федерации, поближе, и —

Голос Сиско нетерпеливо перебил его.

— Доктор, вы что, действительно позвонили мне сообщить, что собираетесь пойти на свидание?

_Эм. Да, именно это я и сделал._

— Сэр, я просто почувствовал, что мне правда нужно ваше одобрение…

— Доктор, вы взрослый мужчина. — Ещё одна пауза, полная невысказанного значения, и он почувствовал, как теплеют его щёки, _черт его побери_ , — Я предполагаю, что у вас есть некоторый опыт в том, чтобы принимать такие решения самостоятельно…

— Сэр, это Гарак.

Теперь пауза носила совершенно другой оттенок. _О, Господи._

— Позвольте мне прояснить. Вы вызвали меня, чтобы спросить разрешения… вступить в неуставные отношения… с Гараком?

— Эм. Да, сэр.

На том конце линии послышался тяжелый вздох. Джулиан поморщился.

— Доктор, — голос Сиско звучал с лёгким отчаянием; казалось, будто тот с трудом мог подобрать слова. — То, что вы делаете в своё свободное время, меня не волнует. До тех пор, пока вы сами не _волнуете этим меня._

Стойте, что это значит?

— Ну, я…

Ещё один вздох.

— Доктор, вы планируете выдавать какие-нибудь тайны Федерации?

— О — _нет_ , сэр!

— Вы собираетесь выдавать коды безопасности или подпольно поставлять наркотики на Кардассию Прайм? — теперь он ясно смог уловить сарказм, и Джулиан поморщился еще сильнее, _о, Боже, что я наделал —_

Он вздохнул.

— Нет, сэр.

— Тогда я не думаю, что мне нужно знать об этой ситуации еще что-то. Или вы так не считаете, доктор? — И вот теперь голос Сиско звучал совсем немного позабавленно, и Джулиан задержал дыхание, веселье — это неплохо, веселье — это хорошо, потому что веселье означало —

— Совсем нет, сэр.

Веселье означало… _да?_

— Отлично. Идите и займитесь тем, чем вы там собирались. И ради всего святого, больше ни слова об этом. Конец связи.

Веселье означало _да!_

Джулиан выдохнул, со свистом выпуская воздух из легких, и рухнул назад, на диван, и на его лице снова была тихая улыбка, как будто бы она никуда и не исчезала…


	7. Chapter 7

_i don't care what people say — the rush is worth the price i pay  
i get so high when you're with me but crash and crave you when you leave_

* * *

—  _Ka’e’zIIIIIIIra nu’so’cil ga’IIIIII…_

Включенная на полную мощность кардассианская опера сотрясала стены его каюты, и он крутанулся со стаканом в руке, дирижируя невидимым оркестром —

—  _Nuka ha’ tuuuudces juuuuuget’I…_

И что означали эти слова было не так уж важно, совсем не важно, значение имели только _чувства_ , только _эмоции_ , и во имя всех богов, в этом-то кардассианцы понимали как никто, не так ли —

—  _Nu kaaaaa’ik cigren’eeeeeeer!_

Песни о любви были универсальны, они были вне рамок, выше любых культур, он всегда так думал, и когда голоса солистов переплелись в мощном крещендо, приближаясь к неистовой развязке, когда инструменты, имена которых он не знал, слились воедино в ошеломительной гармонии, придя к ликующему _фортиссимо_ , он отсалютовал бокалом и с триумфом допил его, и скривился —

_Угх, да как он вообще это пьёт, оно же ужасно —_

Канар был таким густым, таким сладким,мно зато, без сомнения, очень действенным, потому что ему было тепло и радостно, смех так и рвался из груди, и он чувствовал, будто светится изнутри —

_Может, это всё канар, а может, и окситоцин, Господи, я так влюблен, я абсолютно безнадежен —_

И что за восторг: кружиться, и смеяться, и петь, и просто _наслаждаться_ этим, Боже, Гарак хотел его, он _хотел_ его, и теперь всё было возможно, всё могло сбыться —

Он сунул стакан в репликатор, получая взамен новый, до краёв полный густой оранжевой субстанцией, иу, но он _так_ жаждал сегодня вечером окружить себя всем кардассианским — _Господи, так жаждал_  — о, что за чудесная, сладостная пытка, _лучшая на свете —_

Заиграла следующая песня, и она была тише, нежнее, с мягким сопрано, и так инструменты чудесно вплетались в канву песни вокруг её голоса, что Джулиан повел рукой, закрывая глаза и позволяя себе плыть вместе с музыкой. О, небеса, вот та причина, почему он так терял голову от любви: потому что это было _так приятно_ , ему было _так хорошо —_

Как он будет действовать завтра? Сквозь марево в голове он принялся планировать. Джулиан найдет его, он встанет, оденется и уделит чуточку больше времени своей прическе, и тогда — стоп, ему нужно будет работать. Ладно, но _после_ этого он пойдет прямиком в магазин и улыбнется, да, он пройдет прямо к Гараку и улыбнется ему, и он что-нибудь скажет, что-нибудь _умное_ , но что? _Детали, детали, неважно_  — и Гарак улыбнется в ответ, и, возможно, посмотрит в ответ, и Джулиан мог бы просто склониться к нему, вот просто так _плавно_ , Боже, это будет _идеально_ , взять и поцеловать его, обхватить его руками, и ещё можно было бы прижать его к стойке, и Гарак скользнул бы ладонями Джулиану по спине, и он — он бы —

Боже, да он улетал просто от _мыслей_ об этом —

Он встряхнулся, залпом допил канар, снова поморщился — _фу_ , эта штука просто отвратительна, но это всё, на что был способен его репликатор.

О, что за блестящая идея — _Кварк_! У Кварка есть канар! У Кварка просто залежи канара, всевозможных сортов и марок, и, может, там найдется что-нибудь не настолько ужасное, и ещё — что очень привлекало — у Кварка он мог найти себе _компанию_ , потому что он был слишком счастлив для того, чтобы сидеть один-одинешенек, ему было _слишком хорошо_ , и _люди_ были ему просто необходимы, ему нужно было улыбнуться кому-то, хотя бы даже и Кварку, даже если тот плевать на него хотел; и хотя ему нужно было пока держать всё при себе, но он хотя бы мог _отпраздновать_ —

Он поставил свой полупустой стакан с отвратительным канаром в репликатор и вывалился из своей каюты, едва не паря над землёй и улыбаясь.

* * *

— А, доктор Башир, добро пожаловать к Кварку! — Ференги приветливо осклабился и кивнул Джулиану, когда он вошёл. — Что я могу предложить вам сегодня вечером? Что-нибудь перекусить, что-нибудь… — И он взглянул на Джулиана, и его улыбка стала чуть более хищной, — … что-нибудь выпить?

Джулиан кивнул, держась настороже от этой улыбки, но слишком счастливый для того, чтобы всерьез встревожиться.

— Кварк, что у тебя есть из канара?

Кварк моргнул:

— Канара?

— Да.

— Ну-у, — протянул Кварк, смерив Джулиана взглядом с ног до головы, — у меня богатый выбор превосходного канара, доктор, но… вы уже употребляли что-нибудь сегодня?

На этот раз была очередь Джулиана недоуменно моргать. Мысленная самопроверка: пылающие щеки, идиотская улыбка, комната слегка кружилась — да, он был уже больше, чем навеселе, и это, без сомнения, было довольно очевидно, и было уже поздно утверждать обратное.

— Эм, да, я немного выпил.

— А- _ха_ , — Кварк кивнул. — Могу я кое-что посоветовать, доктор?

— Разумеется.

— Быть может, вам стоит подумать о том, чтобы перейти на что-нибудь другое. Пиво, например. У людей оно идёт гораздо легче.

Джулиан обдумал его предложение. _Возможно, это была очень хорошая мысль_. И серьезно, он готов был ухватиться за любой предлог, который позволил бы ему избежать необходимости пить канар; свой долг он уже выполнил, не так ли, свой трёхнедельный долг —

— Ну хорошо, Кварк, пиво так пиво. Очень любезно, что ты заботишься о моём самочувствии.

Кварк только отмахнулся:

— Чисто деловой расчет, доктор: для моего кармана будет лучше, если вы отключитесь после пяти напитков вместо двух, — он ощерился своей острозубой улыбкой и толкнул к нему через стойку стакан с элем; Джулиан поймал его и кивнул с саркастической признательностью.

Он повернулся, облокотившись на стол, и глотнул из бокала, и Кварк был прав, это было куда лучше; приятная горечь разлилась по его языку, холодящая и искристая, _а-ах_. Он приятно дрейфовал в своих мыслях, глядя по сторонам — сегодня у Кварка было людно. Непрерывное _клик-клик-клик_ дабу-колеса мешалось с болтовней игроков и стуком каблуков официантов, которые сновали вверх и вниз по лестнице, торопясь от бара к столикам, от столиков к бару. В целом, здесь было просто приятно находиться, здесь можно было отвлечься, погружаясь в шумную атмосферу, но было бы гораздо, гораздо лучше, если бы у него была компания.

Ну, всегда оставался Морн, который протирал место в своём обычном углу… _Нет. Не в настроении для монологов._ Кроме того, на фоне личной жизни Морна его собственная казалось просто жалкой, а сегодня он хотел бурно отметить свою удачу, а не устраивать соревнование. Возможно, ему стоит просто подождать, и подходящая компания найдет его сама.

Он крутанулся на барном стуле, слегка откинулся и принялся чуть покачиваться из стороны в сторону, расслабляясь и чувствуя себя чуть пьянее, чем, возможно, нужно, слушая музыку, которая играла у Кварка на фоне (что-то вроде сиплого флейтоподного инструмента, он понятия не имел, к какой культуре _это_ могло бы иметь отношение), потягивая своё пиво, и жизнь была чудесна —

 _О!_ И только что она стала ещё чудеснее, потому что там была Джадзия, только что переступившая через порог, такая же милая, как и всегда, и долгий миг он посвятил тому, чтобы восхититься ею, от головы до пят; она и правда была необычайна, и сегодня вечером она выглядела ужасно привлекательна, длинные волосы стянуты на затылке, и одета она была в простое платье, которое выгодно подчеркивало её достоинства. Она увидела его и просияла, и он просиял в ответ; _мой Бог, эти глаза, может, голубые глаза — это моя слабость? Это бы многое объяснило…_

Улыбаясь, она прошла к нему.

— Джулиан! Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы выглядеть как можно более элегантным и загадочным, и совсем не поддатым.

— О, просто расслабляюсь, наслаждаюсь жизнерадостной атмосферой. —  _Аргх. Только люди, которые слишком стараются, могут употребить слово «жизнерадостный»._

И конечно, Джадзию эту очевидно развеселило, и она сжала губы, пытаясь не рассмеяться.

— Пожалуй, я присоединюсь и немножко с тобой пожизнерадуюсь.

 _Ох, Боже._ Как смущающе. Но компания есть компания, и Джадзия Дакс была _восхитительной_ спутницей, так что всё было к лучшему. Он приветливо улыбнулся.

— Что привело тебя сюда сегодня?

— Кварк и я собирались сыграть в тонго немного позже, верно, Кварк? — последние слова она произнесла через плечо, адресуя ференги, который был у дальней от них стороне барной стойки и который явно всё равно их услышал; он ухмыльнулся ей, и она просияла в ответ. — Хотя сейчас я чувствую _страшную жажду_  —

И тут же через всю стойку в её сторону проскользил стакан с голубой жидкостью; она поймала его и кивнула, благодаря, и Кварк отвернулся к следующему покупателю. Было даже странно то, насколько эти двое были близки. _Я просто не понимаю._ Но он не понимал много из того, что касалось Джадзии Дакс, и отчасти именно поэтому она ему так нравилась.

— Что это ты такое пьёшь?

Она взглянула на свой бокал с лёгким интересом:

— Понятия не имею, — она сделала глоток, приподняла брови, сделала ещё один глоток, на этот раз куда больше, и удовлетворенно вздохнула. — И мне плевать.

Джулиан усмехнулся и поднял в её сторону бокал; они чокнулись и выпили.

— Итак, сегодня тебе не нашлось спутницы на вечер, Джулиан? — Лицо Джадзии было лукавым; похоже, её любопытство было при ней, как и всегда.

— Увы, нет.

— Не везёт. Кажется, у тебя затишье на личном фронте. — Теперь на её лицо было сочувствие, и оно же звучало в её голосе; но Джулиан знал лучше, и она улыбнулась в ответ на проказливый взгляд, которым он наградил её.

— У меня всё чудесно, спасибо за беспокойство, — в частности, я — эм. — Стоп, вот это, похоже, была не лучшая идея.

Улыбка Джадзии стала ещё шире, и она прищурилась.

— «Эм», вот как?

— М-м. — Джулиан глотнул из стакана. Он вроде как надеялся поговорить с кем-нибудь, а Джадзия обычно была очень хорошим слушателем. Но помимо этого, она была ужасной сплетницей. _Ну почему это обязательно должно идти в комплекте?_

— Думаю, я мог бы сказать тебе… но Джадзия, ты должна пообещать мне хранить это в секрете.

Она распахнула глаза, изображая святую невинность.

— Клянусь держать рот на замке.

— Ну, — и Джулиан чуть склонился к ней, — сегодня я услышал от майора Киры удивительную новость.

Джадзия ободряюще кивнула.

— Она сказала, что Гарак… _заинтересован_ во мне.

От этих слов Джадзия моргнула; очевидно, это не то, что она ожидала услышать.

— Гарак? Серьезно?

— Серьёзно.

— Оу. — Она переварила его слова и затем вскинула на него глаза, слегка встревожившись. — Джулиан, что ты собираешься теперь делать?

И он просиял, он просто не смог сдержаться:

— Я собираюсь скрестить пальцы и надеяться, что она права.

И он понял, что смеётся, почти хихикает, глупо и на волне эндорфинов —

Джадзия уставилась на него, застыв со стаканом в руке, затем издала смешок и сама расплылась в улыбке, странной и восхищённой.

— Джулиан Башир. Семь жизней, и меня всё ещё можно удивить.

Он пожал плечами, всё ещё смеясь. _Я знаю, что это чистое безумие. Мне просто плевать._

Она склонила голову набок, и волосы скользнули по её плечу.

— Это же — я имею в виду, Джулиан, я искренне не ожидала… — И тут она засмеялась себе под нос. — Джулиан, серьёзно: мужчины?

— Мужчины?

— Я имею в виду, ты и…?

— О! _О._ Что ж, не знаю насчёт мужчин во _множественном числе_ …

— Ну я не имела в виду «мужчин во множественном», хотя не советую отбрасывать этот вариант, пока не попробуешь сам.

—  _Джадзия!_ — Он уставился на неё, невинно потягивающую напиток и улыбающуюся, пока он отплёвывался, подавившись собственным.

— Так вот я _пытался_ сказать, что я не уверен насчет мужчин, я просто… я думаю, что это может быть… один мужчина. Этот мужчина, — и на его лице медленно расцвела тонкая улыбка, и как бы сильно он ни старался сохранять серьезность, пытаясь объясниться, но он просто не мог держать эту улыбку в себе; он потёр губы ладонью, пытаясь стереть её, но вместо этого вновь начал хохотать. _Боже, Джулиан, временами ты совершенно нелеп._ Возможно, выйти сегодня к людям было плохой идеей…

Но улыбка Джадзии была тёплой; похоже, она поняла то, что он с таким трудом пытался донести.

— Ты и правда просто без ума от него, не так ли?

— Ох, — и он вновь потёр глаза, — я даже не могу описать, насколько… — По его коже пробегал ток, еда на вкус была как картон, он не мог спать; влюбленность была опасным наркотиком, таким манящим — а мысль о том, что это потенциально могло стать постоянными _отношениями_? Он не знал, смог бы он справиться с этим, с мыслью о том, что Гарак тоже этого хочет, с мыслью о том, что Гараку он, возможно, необходим, или о том, насколько далеко всё может зайти, что это станет слишком, или, наоборот, недостаточно, и всё кончится крахом —

Его водоворот мыслей запутал его самого, дойдя до полного буйства — _что?_

Наверное, что-то из его внезапного потока мыслей отразилось на его лице, потому что выражение лица Джадзии изменилось — её улыбка слегка угасла.

— Джулиан, ты что… нервничаешь?

Он выдавил смешок, одно-единственное полузадушенное _ха_.

— Я… похоже, что так, да, — и он залпом осушил своё пиво, и покачал стаканом, привлекая внимание Кварка; ещё одна бутылка скользнула к нему через стойку, и он открыл его и щедро плеснул себе. Джадзия наблюдала за ним слегка озадаченно.

Она слегка наклонилась к нему и положила руку ему на ладонь.

— Знаешь, нервничать — это совершенно нормально, Джулиан.

Он взглянул на неё в ответ.

— Я не совсем уверен… Я не понимаю, откуда это взялось, я… — Он покачал головой. По всей видимости, ему нужно было поговорить об этом гораздо сильнее, чем он сам предполагал. Подсознание — это по-настоящему очаровательная штука, так ведь, одно влекло за собой другое…

Джадзия поджала губы, что, как он отметил, всё еще приятно приковывало его внимание. _Влюблен, а не мёртв._

— Должно быть, тебя что-то гнетёт.

Он моргнул, глядя на неё, и обдумал это, Боже, кто-то, с кем можно поговорить…

— Ты же сдержишь клятву, что это останется в секрете, верно?

— Разумеется. — Она кивнула со всей решимостью.

Он вздохнул.

— Ладно… Он мне нравится, ужасно нравится, и я, я вроде как флиртовал с ним неделями, вроде как втайне, то есть, я не говорил ему, что флиртую с ним, так что я не знаю, понял ли он —

Джадзия выглядела сбитой с толку. Что ж, и не зря; всё это совершенно не имело смысла. Но он всё равно продолжил:

— …И это было забавно, я правда наслаждался этим, и мечтать об этом было просто _восхитительно_ , и теперь это всё вдруг стало… по-настоящему.

Джадзия кивнула; это, похоже, она смогла уловить.

— Ты не сразу осознал это.

— А теперь до меня дошло.

Он глотнул ещё пива.

Она наблюдала за ним со спокойным выражением лица.

— И что для тебя означает «по-настоящему», Джулиан?

— «По-настоящему» означает… я не знаю. Это значит, что внезапно всё может измениться.

— Но разве это не то, чего ты хотел, м?

Он обдумал её слова.

— Я… так думаю. Я не знаю.

Джадзия нахмурилась.

— Джулиан, зачем тебе понадобилось флиртовать с ним, да ещё и неделями, если ты не знаешь, хочешь ли ты, чтобы что-то изменилось?

Он поник, чувствуя себя в полном замешательстве.

— Но я _хочу_ , чтобы всё изменилось. По крайней мере, я думаю, что хочу…

— Ты ходишь по кругу.

— Я знаю, черт возьми, я просто… — Он остановился и сделал ещё глоток пива. Это не приближало его к ответу на вопрос, но оно хотя бы было приятным на вкус.

— Я думаю, что тебе нужно понять, _что именно_ тебя тревожит.

Он вздохнул и принялся раскачиваться в кресле из стороны в сторону в процессе размышлений.

— Возможно, я… Это просто из разряда «что, если», Джадзия. Что, если… у нас не получится? Или если получится? Всё изменится. Он мой друг. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

Она кивнула.

— С друзьями в этом отношении всегда непросто.

— Верно. И что, если внезапно всё усложнится, или если это будет не так увлекательно, как я это представлял себе, или если всё вообще пойдет наперекосяк —

— Это никогда не останавливало тебя раньше.

— Но никогда раньше я не рисковал своим _лучшим другом_. —  _Так много стоит на кону._ Господи, и куда пропал его запал? Почему реальность должна вот так врываться и всё портить? Вот уж без чего бы он прекрасно обошёлся.

Но Джадзия улыбалась ему, улыбалась своей тёплой улыбкой, терпеливой, ласковой и немного позабавленной. Он был не совсем уверен, чем заслужил её, но он определенно не собирался жаловаться.

— Джулиан, одно время ты был влюблен в меня. Не пытайся отрицать это.

Он только рассмеялся на ее слова.

— Не думаю, что я вообще могу хоть как-то спорить с этим, Джадзия.

— Но между нами ничего не было.

— Нет, ничего не было.

— И что между нами сейчас?

Он посмотрел на неё и усмехнулся.

— Мы друзья.

— И _почему_ же мы друзья?

— Потому что мы друг другу нравимся.

— А вы с Гараком нравитесь друг другу?

— Похоже на то. Мы обедаем с ним вместе уже почти два года, как по часам.

— Так почему ты думаешь, что вы перестанете друг другу нравиться, если вы начнете друг другу _нравиться_? — она игриво подвигала бровями, и против воли он фыркнул от смеха.

— Я не знаю. Отношения просто портятся, Джадзия… Люди меняются.

— Никто не знает этого лучше, чем я. — Она улыбнулась ему своей восхитительно-загадочной улыбкой, и он кивнул, признавая её правоту.

Теперь была её очередь опускать взгляд в свой бокал; она крутанулась в кресле.

— Я не собираюсь говорить тебе, что это не несет в себе риск, Джулиан. Все может пойти не так. Все может кончиться, — она подняла на него глаза. — Но сейчас ты собираешься закончить это, даже не дав начаться. Я не уверена, что могу понять причину.

Он вздохнул.

— Я не уверен, что понимаю сам. Я просто… я не знаю его, Джадзия, ты бы могла подумать, что за два года я изучил его, и… он просто нравится мне, и я знаю, что я нравлюсь ему, и разве этого хоть сколько-нибудь достаточно, чтобы у нас всё получилось?

Она пожала плечами.

— Это точно смахивает на то, что тебе бы очень этого хотелось.

— О, — и он почти выдохнул, — да, очень…

— Но ты не хочешь сделать ему больно.

_Или себе._

— Да, примерно в этом и заключается суть проблемы.

— Ладно, давай представим, что ты бы решил не делать этот шаг в ваших отношениях. Что бы тогда произошло?

Он обдумал это тоже.

— Эм. Ну, мне пришлось бы прекратить с ним флиртовать. Я мог бы… просто вернуться к тому, что у нас было. — Даже просто произнося эти слова вслух, он чувствовал себя… ужасно.

Джадзия продолжала смотреть на него.

— Ты правда думаешь, что он не заметил, как изменилось твоё поведение рядом с ним?

_Я вроде как надеялся, что он заметил…_

— То, что он начал проявлять ко мне интерес только после того, как я три недели подряд напропалую флиртовал с ним, всё же немного походило на совпадение. —  _Хм-м. Вообще-то, это было… довольно очевидно для Гарака, разве нет?_ И то, что из всех людей именно Кира заметила это? _Ладно, повремени пока с мыслями об этом, Джулиан; ты сейчас здесь не один._

— Так что случится, если ты прекратишь с ним флиртовать?

Он вздохнул.

— Он будет пытаться понять причину. Скорее всего, он будет чувствовать себя задетым.

— И…

— И между нами все изменится. — Боже, он был будто бы между молотом и наковальней; он плотно сомкнул веки —

Но вот только нет, это был _не совсем_ его случай, верно, потому что эта наковальня была вообще-то вполне ему по душе — он распахнул глаза —

Он не хотел причинить _боль_ Гараку, так ведь, он никоим образом не хотел его расстроить — его брови взлетели —

И Гарак ясно дал ему понять, что он был заинтересован, верно? И как же удобно Кира оказалась рядом, чтобы заметить это, — не было ли это тоже частью кардассианского флирта? Непрямой путь? Впрочем, неважно; важно было то, что Гараку _нравилось_ то, что делал Джулиан, что означало, что он не хотел, чтобы он прекращал — и это бы его _расстроило_ — а этого _никак нельзя_ было допустить —

И если _отсутствие_ флирта будет таким же разочарованием, как и сам флирт, если так или иначе кому-то может стать больно, то, чёрт побери, стоит извлечь из этого максимум веселья, верно? Серьезно, это будет лучше для них обоих; в нынешней ситуации он был почти _обязан_ сделать свой ход и включить своё обольщение на полную. Абсолютно, на сто процентов логичный и даже милосердный путь, серьезно.

_Я только что убедил себя совершить кое-что абсолютно прекрасное, и при этом смог выставить это самым логичным планом действия._

Внезапно он смутно осознал, каково это — быть Джадзией Дакс. _Ох, божечки_. На мгновение он почти порадовался, что между ними никогда ничего не было. _Она бы сожрала меня живьём._

Он понял, что улыбается, сначала неуверенно, а затем и во весь рот; он взглянул на Джадзию и его встретила ответная яркая улыбка.

— Ты мудрая женщина, Джадзия Дакс.

Она подняла бокал, и улыбнулась, и он засмеялся, и они оба выпили —


	8. Chapter 8

_hey!_  
so i’ve got a question: do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
do i make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
is my love your drug?  
  
* * *

— Доктор Башир, текущее время: 0700 часов.

—  _О, Господи…_

Он натянул подушку на голову, пытаясь избавить себя от ослепительной агонии постепенно разгорающегося в комнате света ламп — Господи, он мог поклясться, что слышал гудение воздухообрабатывающей системы и гул работающих двигателей, и — неужели всё на этой станции должно быть таким охренительно _громким?.._  
  
Как это возможно, чтобы уже наступило время пробуждения? Он готов был зуб дать, что он только лёг —

Что он натворил прошлой ночью?

Ну, он помнил канар — угх, его желудок противно сжался, — и он помнил, как пел, затем пошел к Кварку, и потом там была Джадзия…

После этого всё было слегка размыто. Вроде бы он мог припомнить… кажется, он снова пел? И потом играл в тонго? Возможно, одновременно? _Ну, если я обнаружу, что у меня на счету меньше кре́дитов, чем было вчера, то я определенно играл в тонго._

И ещё он пил с Джадзией —

 _О, Боже, я рассказал ей про Гарака_  — он натянул подушку на голову и мельком подумал над тем, чтобы накрыть ею своё лицо.

 _Она всем разболтает_ … Но он взял с неё слово, и она пообещала молчать, и хотя Джадзия Дакс была ужасной сплетницей, но еще она была слишком благородна, чтобы так подставить его. Она никому не скажет. Только если не решит, что это послужит для его же блага. Так что, по крайней мере, на какое-то время он был в безопасности…

И он улыбнулся самому себе, прямо в подушку, несмотря на то, что улыбаться было попросту больно. Было так хорошо поговорить об этом с кем-то. От того, что он поделился своим тайным ликованием, оно стало будто бы в разы реальнее. И она смеялась, она поздравила его, она смогла уговорить его довести дело до конца — ну, он справился с этим самостоятельно, но она определенно _поспособствовала_ , без сомнений —

 _У каждого человека должна быть своя Джадзия Дакс._ Господи, она была невероятна.

Он помнил, как она проводила его до двери, как они цеплялись друг за друга, обнявшись за плечи и распевая кардассианскую оперу — Господи, конечно, она знала кардассианскую оперу, сейчас его даже смешило то, что вчера он был так изумлен этим. У неё, вообще-то, был удивительно приятный альт, и вместе с тенором Джулиана они отлично спелись. Хотя, конечно, в том состоянии, в котором он был вчера, их дуэт мог выть на все кошачьи голоса, и он все равно бы решил, что они звучали совершенно _превосходно_.

И было ещё кое-что: отголоски этого чувства, которое прошивало его насквозь, мурашками сбегая по позвоночнику, оно щекоталось в груди и заставляло пальцы на его ногах поджиматься, и он принялся поигрывать уголком наволочки, наслаждаясь тихим ликованием —

_Гарак заинтересован во мне._

Сегодня _наконец-то_ начнётся его кампания, его наступление — он отбросил подушку и решительно сел в постели —

У-у-уфф, — и позволил себе рухнуть обратно, на этот раз на спину, беспомощно уставившись в потолок. _Возможно, я начну после того, как сделаю что-нибудь со своим похмельем…_

Его путешествие до репликатора иначе, чем жалким, было не назвать, — он прихрамывал, волоча одну ногу за другой в попытке скоординировать своё долговязое, отчаянно протестующее тело. Что ж, и поделом ему. _Если я провёл четыре часа, безостановочно травя свой организм, нечего ждать, что наутро он будет мне очень благодарен._ Но зато это было весело…

Он вбил свой личный медицинский код доступа в репликатор, тихо радуясь, что у его звания были свои привилегии.

— Комбинация Башир один-бета-два.

Вспышка золотого света, и перед ним материализовался гипошприц, заправленный его собственной антипохмельной смесью. Он изобрел её ещё на медицинском в Академии, после одной особенно тяжелой ночки, и до сих пор не смог найти ничего лучше: ускоритель метаболизма (чтобы вывести все неприятные ацетальдегиды), лёгкое средство против тошноты (чтобы протянуть до тех пор, пока не начнет действовать ускоритель), немного глюкозы (чтобы быстро повысить уровень сахара на тот случай, если на еду даже смотреть тошно) и чуточку триптацедерина (чтобы справиться с головной болью). Он обнаружил, что средство работает ещё лучше, если усилить его чашкой кофе; он даже развлекался с рецептом, думая добавить кофеин прямо в формулу, но, серьезно, даже если его мутило от похмелья, кофе поднимал ему настроение.

Он прижал гипошприц к сонной артерии справа и чуть поморщился, когда тот впрыснул лекарство в кровь, _оу_ _, о-о-о_ … О, вот так-то лучше; гул двигателей уже стал казаться тише, а освещение в комнате — почти выносимым. _Фух._ Отправить использованный гипошприц в утилизатор; _ну всё, пора, пора_  —

Он отправился в душ, чтобы звуковым потоком смыть с кожи внешние последствия похода к Кварку, пока его печень разбиралась с внутренними. Тихое гудение душа успокаивало, и один раз он даже чуть было не отключился, привалившись к яркой отделке кабинки; слава Богу, стандартный цикл душа закончился через пять минут, и внезапное отключение системы вновь заставило его встрепенуться. Он проковылял до зеркала и оценил обстановку: лицо усталое, под глазами тёмные круги, покрасневшие веки, а волосы в полном беспорядке. В таком виде у него вряд ли получится сразить кого-то наповал; лучше бы ему постараться что-то с этим сделать, особенно если сразу после смены он собирался сбежать, чтобы выследить и поймать кое-какого кардассианского портного —

И он с восторженным весельем увидел, как при этой мысли его лицо изменилось, как изогнулся в улыбке его рот, как собрались смешливые морщинки в уголках его глаз, как румянец коснулся щёк, стоило его лицу вспыхнуть. Кто этот по уши влюбленный придурок, который смотрел на него в ответ? _Привет, Джулиан. Я тебя узнал._

Он подмигнул отражению, легкомысленно и весело, и, похоже, его снадобье подействовало; у него было примерно четыре часа до того момента, как реальность обрушится на него со всей силой, и этого было более, чем достаточно, чтобы начать свой день. Время для рактаджино и легкого завтрака, и ему срочно надо сделать _хоть что-нибудь_ со своей прической —


	9. Chapter 9

Боже, что за утро, ему даже некогда было _присесть_.

Стоило ему переступить через порог, как его радостная улыбка поугасла от резкого «О, хвала _пророкам_!», которое вырвалось у Риджал. К его появлению она уже была на смене два часа; стилус от ПАДДа был воткнут в её высокий хвост, в руке зажат гипошприц, и всю её фигуру окутывала аура безумия. Она немедленно схватила его за руку и потащила в сторону смотровой:

—  _Давай_ же, Джулиан, ты нам просто _необходим!_..

И она ничуть не преувеличивала. Они носились на пределе сил, пытаясь справиться с бесконечной (по ощущениям) вереницей пациентов — казалось, будто все сегодня решили подхватить какой-нибудь вирус, или съесть что-нибудь не то, или — да ради всего святого! —  _упасть_ со второго _этажа_ ; и всё это накладывалось на их обычный график осмотров, и прививок, и запланированных операций, и, и, _и_ —

Трёх медсестёр и двух врачей явно было недостаточно для того, чтобы справиться с этим. Проклятье, даже если бы у каждого из них был близнец, им бы все равно не хватало рук. Он и доктор Твел едва смогли перекинуться словечком друг с другом; когда через два часа после его прихода Твел закончил смену, Джулиану пришлось принять удар на себя, изо всех сил пытаясь уменьшить масштаб катастрофы. Его поддерживали бесспорно компетентные Ридж и её отряд медсестёр, которые дежурили на изготовку, а также были в силах и искренне старались ему помочь, но, Иисусе, это будто пытаться сдержать цунами _заборчиком_  —

И теперь эта огромная волна прокатилась по ним и схлынула, оставив в медотсеке после себя мелкий медицинский мусор, пустые гипошприцы, разряженные регенераторы тканей, пустые флаконы, моргающие уведомлениями ПАДДы и его с Риджал, стоящих посреди всего этого бедлама и смеющихся, чтобы просто не сорваться на крик.

Две другие медсестры уже упорхнули на обед — честно заслуженный, Джулиан определенно не мог упрекнуть их, — и они с Риджал остались убирать зону поражения. Они постепенно зачищали территорию, укладывая приборы, заполняя пустые ёмкости и опустошая полные. Ридж была в этом лучшей, серьезно, и вскоре Джулиан обнаружил, что его разжаловали в носильщика, используя в качестве дополнительной пары рук, чтобы по указке Ридж отнести что-нибудь, или эксплуатируя его рост, чтобы достать нужную вещь сверху. И это даже успокаивало, особенно если учесть, что его средство прекращало действовать, и, Боже, свет опять начал казаться слишком ярким, и — эти турбины что, только что перешли в более мощный режим?..

С руками, полными гипошприцами, он лавировал по медотсеку, чувствуя, как постепенно вырубается мозг; его нога задела край консоли, и он чуть было не споткнулся — балансируя на грани падения и отчаянно жонглируя шприцами, он всё-таки смог выровняться, ничего не уронив. _Фух. Джулиан, кажется, тебе пора присесть._

Он обернулся и посмотрел на Ридж.

— Я думаю…

— …что тебе нужно что-нибудь перекусить, да, Джулиан, это отличная идея, — отозвалась Ридж саркастично, но беззлобно.

 _О. Еда._ Это тоже звучало неплохо. Он кивнул ей и принялся высматривать место, куда убрать шприцы. Ридж указала ему в сторону утилизатора, и он свалил их туда, и они с шумом покатились по желобу прямиком к стериализации и перезарядке, или к рематериализации на молекулярные компоненты, в зависимости от состояния; но это была уже не его проблема, спасибо Господи.

Он выпрямился и потер лицо, да, _определенно_ , время принять ещё одну дозу своего чудо-зелья и перехватить чего-нибудь поесть, чего-то безвкусного и белкового. Он взглянул в сторону Променада и поморщился. _Слишком шумно. Слишком ярко._ Сегодня он не мог вынести даже самой мысли о Реплимате.

— Ридж, я думаю, что поем здесь. Не возражаешь, если я шмыгну куда-нибудь?

Она сама уже устроилась у консоли, чтобы перехватить пожевать, и только согласно махнула ему, полностью сфокусировавшись на своём рулете _хасперт_. Он не стал терять времени и сбежал в операционное отделение; как только дверь закрылась за ним, он обессиленно привалился стене, _о_ , это благословенный, желанный покой…

Мгновение он просто стоял, наслаждаясь тем, что никому не требовалось его срочное присутствие. У него было пара минут только для себя, чтобы поесть и расслабиться и, в первую очередь, _реплицировать себе этот чёртов антипохмельный шприц_  —

В медотсеке забормотали голоса, и он вполуха прислушался — но сейчас это была не его забота; Ридж могла справиться буквально с чем угодно…

…кроме, по всей видимости, взбешенного кардассианца, который промаришровал сквозь дверь в операционный отсек, каменея плечами и щуря глаза. Ридж маячила прямо за ним, повысив голос почти до крика:

— …и он только вышел на обеденный перерыв, Гарак, у него _за весь день_ не было даже минутки присесть!..

— В таком случае он может присесть вместе _со мной_ , — и Гарак надвинулся на Джулиана, и взгляд, который он ему послал, был до крайней степени раздраженным и кислым, так что Джулиан не имел ни малейшего понятия, что ему предпринять в данной ситуации. Он взглянул на Ридж, транслируя ей _что за чёрт?_ , и она беспомощно пожала плечами в ответ, мол, _даже не спрашивай меня_.

Гарак перехватил их бессловесный диалог и, ко всему прочему, помрачнел ещё сильнее.

— Доктор, мне нужно немедленно с вами поговорить.

Джулиан только моргнул на это.

— Эм… ну ладно, Гарак… Что всё это значит? — Аргх, он опять слажал, его голос должен был быть твёрже, поза более прямой, но Боже, его голова гудела как колокол, а уровень глюкозы в его крови рухнул куда-то в область плинтуса, и он никак не мог совладать со всем этим —

— Наедине, если вас не затруднит? — И Гарак выразительно посмотрел на Риджал, чьё лицо стало совершенно непроницаемым. Она взглянула на Джулиана, приподняв брови.

— Эм… — Он потер лицо. — Всё нормально, Ридж…

—  _Спасибо_ , доктор, — голос Гарака сочился едким сарказмом, и Ридж воздела руки к небу, развернулась на каблуках и вышла, всем своим видом демонстрируя усталость и полное безразличие ко всему, кроме хасперата. _Везёт тебе, Ридж._ Джулиану почти захотелось повторить её номер, но это был Гарак, и ему нравился Гарак, даже если он, по всей видимости, встал сегодня не с той ноги. _Какого чёрта вообще происходит? И неужели я должен разбираться с этим на пустой желудок?_

— Вы не возражаете, если я возьму что-нибудь поесть, Гарак? — по мере своей речи он нчал двигаться в сторону репликатора, но —

— Вообще-то, _да_ , доктор, я _возражаю_ ; я бы предпочел завладеть вашим вниманием _безраздельно_ , — отрезал Гарак; напрягшись всем телом, он гневно прожигал Джулиана взглядом. — Вы не соизволили просветить меня по одному крайне важному вопросу. Я это не оценил.

Что?.. Джулиан совершенно не понимал, о чём это он. _Неужели я… о, Господи, он же не_  — Гарак же не мог узнать о его генетических изменениях, верно? Но даже если так, то он вряд ли бы разозлился — это всё просто не имело смысла.

— Прошу прощения?

— Вам бы _стоило_. Но не думаю, что вы собираетесь это сделать. В частности, я готов поспорить, что вы даже не думаете, что сделали что-то не то.

Кардассианец выпрямился во весь свой рост и склонил голову набок, каким-то образом умудряясь возвышаться над Джулианом, глядя на него почти _насмешливо_ , — да что, ради всего святого…?

Джулиан ещё раз моргнул и в конце концов развел руками.

— Ну хорошо. Я сдаюсь. Я понятия не имею, о чём вы вообще толкуете.

— Возможно, если бы вчера вы не были так пьяны, то сегодня были бы в силах поддерживать нить разговора, — глаза Гарака превратились в две узкие щели.

_Эй!_

— Что, простите?

— Вы были у Кварка прошлой ночью. Вы _праздновали_.

— И?

— Возможно, вы потрудитесь поделиться своей счастливой новостью со мной?

Мысли в голове Джулиана закружились с бешеной скоростью. _Хм-м._ Сейчас для Джулиана был не лучший момент, чтобы, теряя управление от любви, секс-бомбой рухнуть к ногам Гарака, не так ли. И Гарак, видимо, был совершенно не в настроении для этого, как, впрочем, и сам Джулиан. _Надо это пока оставить. Пусть он успокоится. Нужно постараться выяснить, что, чёрт возьми, пошло не так._ Господи, кардассианцы… Что он мог такого натворить?

— Это правда не так уж важно, Гарак; просто произошло кое-что хорошее, оно даже не стоит упоминания.

— Но вы посчитали это достаточно важным, чтобы поделиться новостями с Джадзией _Дакс_.

Лицо Джулиана вытянулось от удивления.

— Я встретил её у Кварка!

— Наслышан об этом. Я также наслышан о том, что она проводила вас до ваших комнат. Как мило, что вы так _тесно сблизились_.

Всё это не имело никакого гребанного смысла, вообще —

— Мы друзья, Гарак! Ты же знаешь!

— Я думал, что вы и _я_  — друзья, доктор! — Теперь Гарак принялся метаться из стороны в сторону, сжимая руки в кулаки, и Джулиан на миг пожалел, что он не выучил хоты бы немного из второго языка, потому что он был уверен, что это чрезвычайно помогло бы ему в понимании того, _что за чертовщина тут творилась_  —

— Так и есть!

— Тогда _почему_ вы таите от меня секреты? Секреты, которыми вы можете поделиться только с Джадзией Дакс? Секреты, которые приводят вас обоих _в вашу каюту_? — Гарак уставился на него, глядя на него холодными голубыми глазами, и эта _издёвка_ —

Это было чистое безумие! Возможно, он слишком сильно страдал от голода и похмелья, потому что он просто не понимал, Гарак никогда не вёл себя с ним _так_ —

— Гарак, ты раздуваешь проблему на пустом месте! Я не — то есть, я — какого чёрта тебе есть дело до того, с кем я пью?

— А! Так вы _признаёте_ , что заранее договорились встретиться с ней! — И Гарак обвиняюще указал на него пальцем, всем своим видом демонстрируя торжество и оскорбленное достоинство, и Джулиан _умирал_ с голоду, у него _болела голова_ , и он уже был на грани того, чтобы врезать Гараку прямо по его самодовольной ребристой _физиономии_ —

— Ты перевираешь мои слова! Я ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь! Ради всего святого, просто скажи, почему ты так бесишься, и перестань вести себя как полный _засранец_!

— О, так я теперь засранец, вот, значит, как? — Гарак распахнул глаза, выглядя до крайней степени разъяренно.

— По крайней мере, ты _ведешь_ себя именно так!

— Так вот почему вы предпочитаете компанию Джадзии Дакс моей собственной?

О, Господи, _серьезно_ , опять Джадзия? Да _что же_ это —

— Ну, знаешь ли, прямо сейчас ты не сильно способствуешь тому, чтобы моё мнение _на этот_ счёт поменялось!

И внезапно Гарак весь обратился в движение, скользя в сторону Джулиана, и Джулиан понял, что сжимает руки в кулаки, готовясь к удару —

— это было просто _безумие_ —

— и… до странности… знакомое? —

И руки Гарака тяжело опустились Джулиану на плечи, и он оказался прижат к стене, и эти распахнутые голубые глаза были всего лишь в дюймах от него, и Джулиан внезапно подумал — _страница 322_  —

— И что, _по-вашему_ , я должен сделать, чтобы ваше мнение изменилось, _доктор_?

…это было совсем не то, что он планировал —

…во-первых, было бы славно, если бы он не мучился таким похмельем —

…но _вышло_ как _вышло_ , и Джулиан мысленно пролистал в голове «Лепестки», находя сцену, где Верен и Перетта отчаянно ссорились в саду, и что же он сказал, что же Верен тогда сказал, _о, да_  —

И Джулиан натянул на лицо самое надменное выражение, на которое был только способен, высоко вскинув брови и изгибая губы, будто бы он _просто не мог поверить_ в то, что Гарак может быть таким тугодумом:

— Разве я уже недостаточно ясно объяснил, что происходит?

Он увидел это, крошечную искорку торжества в глазах Гарака, искреннее _ликование_ —

И Гарак поцеловал его, _страстно_ , их носы прижались друг к другу, губы не сразу нашли друг друга, неуклюже и неловко, как может быть только при первом поцелуе, _и пальцы_ на его ногах поджались —

Гарак подался назад, ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть Джулиану в глаза, и выражение на его лице было просто необыкновенным, всего лишь тень вопроса в этих глазах: всё ли было верно, не хочет ли Джулиан остановиться?

И Джулиан рассмеялся, в голос, и _рванулся_ , забрасывая руки Гараку на плечи и прижимаясь губами к его губам, и Гарак слегка качнулся от силы его порыва. Джулиан не смог заставить себя переживать по этому поводу; он был слишком занят, пробуя Гарака на вкус, изучая его губы, дразня их языком, _не мог бы ты, пожалуйста_  —

По всей видимости, Гарак мог, потому что он издал низкий, почти гортанный звук, и его рот приоткрылся навстречу Джулиану, и теперь, когда руки Гарака скользнули вверх по его телу, он был просто потерян для мира; они вжались друг в друга так тесно, как только было возможно без снятия одежды, о, ну что за _чудная_ мысль, и Джулиан понял, что на самом деле стонет Гараку в губы — всего лишь полузадушенный всхлип от того, как напряжение последних трёх недель свернулось у него в паху —

 _Возможно, кардассианцы всё же кое-что понимают в этом._ Боже, век живи — век учись —

Они разорвали поцелуй, и оба подались назад, совсем чуть-чуть, глядя друг на друга, их руки всё ещё в движении, пальцы Гарака нежно очерчивали лицо Джулиана, его волосы, его брови, уши, слегка поглаживая, исследуя —

И Джулиан наконец-то мог дать себе волю и касаться, и как захватывающе было наконец-то пробежаться подушечками пальцев по гребням у Гарака над глазами, проследить их изгиб и скользнуть к волосам, очертить линию их роста и опуститься к его _чуфе_ , огладить двойной узор его гребней чуть ниже ушей, и потом вниз по шее; он чувствовал, как пышет жар от шейных гребней Гарака, прямо под его пальцами, и Гарак снова издал этот тихий звук, и посмотрел на него яркими глазами, и, ладно, возможно, всё было не совсем так, как он представлял, но во имя всех богов, он не собирался жаловаться.

Гарак улыбнулся ему какой-то любопытной улыбкой, восхищенной и яркой.

— Надеюсь, я продемонстрировал вам то, насколько хорошо я усвоил ваш урок.

О, Боже, это снова была страница 322, так ведь, и Джулиан попытался вспомнить, попытался придумать, что сказать в ответ, но руки Гарака поглаживали его шею, вверх и вниз, так медленно, что его мозг просто не выходил на связь —

Гарак нахмурился, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Неужели вам нечего сказать мне, доктор? — и он явно почувствовал, что Джулиан больше с ним не на одной волне, о, _нет_  —

Э, эм, что-нибудь, что угодно —

— Я… ну, мне нравятся твои гребни, — и он жалко улыбнулся, _о Господи, Джулиан, серьезно?_

И тут же рассмеялся, он просто не выдержал, потому что лицо Гарака застыло, залившись краской, в самой невероятной гримасе веселья, недоверия и огорчения одновременно.

— Серьезно, доктор? Три недели прелестных, многообещающих речей, чтобы завлечь меня, и теперь всё, что вы можете мне предложить — это «мне нравятся твои гребни»? — в голосе Гарака звенел смех, но также и крохотная нотка разочарования, и его руки скользнули, уютно устраиваясь на плечах Джулиана.

Джулиан встряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать розовый туман, который внезапно окутал его; он потёр лицо.

— Я просто — дай мне секунду — мой Бог, Гарак, никого никогда так не целуют в _«Лепестках К’селессы»!_  —  _А я, кажется, только что нашел гораздо лучшее средство от похмелья, чем Башир один-бета-два._

Гарак моргнул.

— Конечно, никто так не целуется в _«Лепестках К’селессы»_  — какую литературу, по-вашему, я вам одалживаю? — и внезапно он рассмеялся, так искренне, как Джулиан никогда не слышал, чтобы он смеялся; он был ужасно позабавлен. — Я должен признать, доктор, что когда я понял, что вы пытаетесь ухаживать за мной, используя _«Лепестки»_ в качестве инструкции — вы ведь именно _этим_ и занимались?

Ох, Господи, так он _знал?_

— Да, и ещё я брал тексты по кардассианской физиологии…

Гарак закрыл глаза в полном восторге, и его руки сжались у Джулиана на плечах:

— О, доктор…

Смущение боролось в нём с удовольствием при виде очарованного выражения на лице Гарака.

— Это не… Я всё сделал правильно?

И глаза Гарака распахнулись, и теперь они смотрели на него совсем с другим выражением, голодным и довольным одновременно, и Джулиан внезапно ощутил себя мышкой, которая оказалась лицом к лицу с выжидающим котом.

— Правильно? О, _да_ , доктор… — И эти руки скользнули по его плечам и ниже, оглаживая его тело; Гарак притянул его ближе и выдохнул прямо на ухо: — ещё никогда за мной не ухаживали с такой нежностью, такой _деликатностью_. Серьезно, доктор, даже самые чопорные девы дореформенных времен не нашли бы, к чему придраться, — по мере его речи его ладони ползли всё ниже и ниже, и спина Джулиана изогнулась —

—  _А_ … Эм, я, дореформенных? Гарак, не хочешь ли ты сказать, что я был немного архаичен в своих методах? — Джулиан обнаружил себя в ловушке — его руки были прижаты между ними, покоясь на линии плеч Гарака; о, он был не из тех, кто упустит возможность, и его пальцы юркнули Гараку за воротник, потянувшись, чтобы легонько приласкать чешуйки вдоль его ключиц, подразнить кончик его _чулы_  — и хотя его трактаты по физиологии упоминали про расположенные там чувствительные нервные узлы, но там ничего не было про то, как Гарак от этого будет ловить воздух ртом, как его руки будут судорожно сжимать Джулиана в объятиях, как он будет слепо искать его рот своим, полностью обрывая диалог —

_Примечания — эти трактаты очень-очень нуждаются в подстрочных примечаниях — и, возможно, в приложениях — Джулиан С. Башир, доктор медицины, бесстрашный исследователь —_

— Хм-м, — пророкотал Гарак прямо Джулиану в губы, полурык-полумурчание, и под пальцами Джулиана в груди кардассианца рождались в высшей степени очаровательные вибрации; его разум обратился к кардассианской анатомии, и затем дальше, дальше —

Но Гарак каким-то образом снова умудрился заговорить, хотя его голос и звучал чуть глубже, чем Джулиан привык его слышать:

— Архаичен — это, пожалуй, слишком сильно сказано, доктор, но я бы правда порекомендовал вам вернуться в наши дни.

— М-м-м? Как, например?

— Сейчас уже можно _улыбнуться_ разок-другой, доктор. И не обязательно при каждом обмене репликами вести себя так враждебно. А знаете что, доктор, думаю, я одолжу вам пару книг на эту тему.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты сделал это раньше.

— А, но такого рода книги не одалживают своим наивным человеческим обеденным компаньонам. Они могут подумать что-нибудь совершенно не то.

— Так ты думаешь, что я наивен?

— Разве это не так?

— Ты можешь быть удивлен.

— Очень на это рассчитываю.

О, а вот _это_ уже был флирт, _с этим_ он мог справиться — быстрый обмен фразами, знающий блеск глаз, склоненные головы и улыбки украдкой — и Гарак всё ещё прижимал его, так близко, и он пробежался руками по спине Гарака, вверх и вниз, чувствуя в высшей степени интригующий рельеф гребней на позвоночнике и то, как они расцвели, набухнув от прилившей крови и прикрывая почти всю верхнюю часть спины и загривок, — Боже, можно он просто —

Нет, нет, сейчас было _не место_ для этого. Он был старшим офицером по медицине на ДК9, и будет совершенно некстати, если его застукают с поличным в операционном отсеке. Пальцы Гарака проследили путь по его бокам, скользнули ниже к бёдрам, и на мгновение он прикрыл глаза и содрогнулся, позволяя чувству окатить его с головой — и затем он легонько пихнул Гарака в грудь. Тот немедленно разжал свою хватку на нём, и они застыли, глядя друг на друга, не касаясь друг друга, и было очень странно то, как что-то, что годами было привычным, теперь внезапно казалось почти _мучительным_.

Джулиан прочистил горло.

— Эм. Ты правда расстроился из-за Джадзии?

— А вы как думаете?

— Я думаю, что тебе просто нужен был предлог, чтобы наорать на меня. —  _Как у Перетты с Вереном_. Эти переходы от яростных стычек к безумной, чувственной любви наконец-то обрели смысл; автор просто не стал _прописывать_ все самые нужные подробности. _Наверное, вышло бы слишком непристойно_. А жаль — всю эту восхитительную телесность просто опустили между абзацами…

Гарак довольно улыбнулся.

— Как любезно с вашей стороны было предоставить мне его как раз тогда, когда он был мне нужен.

_Эм. Ну, пускай он и дальше думает, что я сделал это нарочно._

— А Кира?

— Удобно. Серьезно, доктор, три недели? Это же не дореформенный период, несмотря на то, что вам внушили _«Лепестки»_ ; теперь уже не обязательно соблюдать _все_ формальные ритуалы ухаживания. Я уже начал беспокоиться, что мне придётся быть с вами прямолинейным.

— Боже упаси.

— Хотя, мой дорогой доктор, — и голос Гарака упал до полушепота, звуча почти заговорщически, — если позволите быть совершенно откровенным, то я думаю, что мне может понравиться возможность побыть с вами прямолинейным…

Они всё ещё стояли вплотную, так близко, и взгляд Гарака блуждал по нему, кое-где задерживаясь, и тело Джулиана отзывалось так, как будто его ласкали, _о_ , это так затягивало, как наркотик, и с какой это стати он думал, что после объяснения с Гараком ему станет хоть сколько-нибудь _легче?_ Это было _ещё хуже_ , потому что теперь ему придётся мучиться ожиданием совсем другого рода…

Как там это было… что Перетта тогда сказала, когда она и Верен прощались на вокзале? А, да. Он застенчиво опустил ресницы, глядя в сторону.

— «Вам достаточно лишь упомянуть о своём желании, сир, чтобы моё сердце стало желать того же; с тех пор, как вы выбрали меня, я знаю, что ваше суждение разумно».

Гарак не вымолвил ни слова. _Что — неужели я —_

Джулиан украдкой взглянул на него, самым уголком глаза, и — _о_  — по всей видимости, вот как выглядел по-настоящему возбужденный кардассианец. Глаза Гарака были распахнуты, зрачки расширены, и Джулиан видел, как тёмно-серая краска расползалась от чешуек на его шее, окрашивая его гребни, и, о боги, наверное, он совершенно безнадежен, потому что это было самое восхитительное зрелище, которое он мог только себе представить, но он _не_ собирался его касаться, только не сейчас —

— Вы знаете, доктор, — голос Гарака звучал хрипло, и отдельные слова он практически шипел, — я перечитал ваши _«Гордость и предубеждение»_ четырежды за последнюю неделю, пытаясь понять, что именно вы ждёте от меня…

— Гарак, в _«Гордости и предубеждении»_ ты не найдешь подсказок к тому, что я от тебя хочу.

Он чувствовал, как горит лицо, их взгляды всё ещё сцеплены, _не касаться_  —

— Хм-м-м… да, мистер Дарси и мисс Беннет так ужасно сдержанны в своих реакциях, не правда ли? Только и делают, что болтают, болтают, и так всё время… — Этот серый румянец всё ещё расползался — как далеко он спускался вниз — о, Господи, неужто он залил _каждый_ гребень —

— Совсем как Верен и Перетта, ты не находишь? Серьезно, мне жаль, что кульминационная сцена не так детальна, как могла бы быть. — Розовый туман перед глазами, жаркое напряжение в каждой мышце, и то, что происходило в его теле, не слишком удобно совмещалось с этой униформой —

— Несомненно. Я бы мог сказать то же самое про более удачное предложение мистера Дарси, — каждый шипящий звук предложения так сладко растянут —

— Тут есть… довольно забавная штука, вообще-то. В попытке заполнить этот пробел были написаны десятки и сотни работ. Все по какой-то причине считали историю не совсем законченной, — сердце в его груди так колотилось, его руки дрожали —

— Неужели, доктор? — и Гарак склонил голову набок, не отводя взгляда от глаз Джулиана; на его лице играла полуулыбка, а гребни слегка темнели от прилившей крови. — В таком случае у наших культур есть кое-что общее. Нечто похожее произошло и с _«Лепестками К’селессы»_.

Гарак правда дышал чуть быстрее, или же —

— Значит… если есть точка, в которой кардассианское и человеческое ухаживание встречается на середине, тогда…

— Что же тогда… —  _о, Господи —_

— Ну, раз мы оба не любим оставлять дела незаконченными, разве мы не — о, да ладно тебе, Гарак, — и он наклонил голову и придвинулся, так, чтобы его губы оказались чуть ближе к Гараку, чувствуя, как истончается его решимость, — разве ты не хочешь узнать, что было дальше?..

Гарак склонился ему навстречу, его глаза невозможно-синие на фоне этого чарующего тёмно-серого румянца, и глаза Джулиана закрылись сами собой —

— Танилек — Баширу.

_О, да вы издеваетесь._

Его глаза распахнулись, и он увидел Гарака, который застыл на расстоянии вздоха с выражением такого острого разочарования на лице, которое, без сомнения, отражалось на лице самого Джулиана. Это было бы почти забавно, только вот нет, совсем не было. _Придержи-ка эту мысль —_

Он хлопнул ладонью по эмблеме флота.

— Башир слушает.

— Доктор Башир, ваш пациент, которому назначено на 1300, будет здесь через десять минут.

 _О, Господи!_ Но он не — он же только — разве сейчас не…

По всей видимости, эта их небольшая интерлюдия заняла больше времени, чем он думал. И всё же она казалась недостаточно длинной, _и близко_ недостаточно…

— Э, спасибо, сестра Танилек. Я скоро буду. Конец связи, — он потёр лицо, глянул на Гарака сквозь пальцы, и не смог выдавить ничего лучше, чем:

— А-а-а-а-аргх!..

Гарак, совсем не в настроении критиковать его ограниченный лексикон, кивнул в полном с ним согласии.

Джулиан выдохнул.

— Эм. Я освобожусь в 1600.

— А. По расписанию мой магазин работает до 1800.

— Закроешься пораньше?

— Возможно.

— Ужин?

— Вероятно.

— Десерт?

— Очень надеюсь, — и этот взгляд —

 _О, милосердный Боже, дай мне сил._ Джулиан сжал ладони в кулаки, на мгновение напрягся и затем полностью расслабил все мышцы в теле, от макушки до пят, глубоко дыша и изо всех сил пытаясь усмирить свои гормоны. С лёгким весельем он отметил, что Гарак был занят примерно тем же.

Он изобразил лучшую улыбку, на которую он был способен в данной ситуации.

— Тогда до встречи вечером.

Долгое мгновение Гарак пожирал его взглядом — _о, недостаточно долгое_  — и жестом указал в сторону двери.

Они вышли вместе, и по пути к выходу из медотсека Гарак одарил Риджал кивком. Джулиан смотрел, как он уходит, думая одновременно ни о чём и обо всём…

И тогда маленькая, сильная ладонь схватила его за запястье и рывком развернула к себе, и перед ним стояла Риджал, брови которой были высоко подняты:

—  _Серьезно_ , Джулиан?

Он просто не мог сдержаться. Он в голос рассмеялся.

— Серьезно, Ридж.

Её лицо было просто неописуемо.

— Ты _с ума_ сошёл?

— О, возможно… — Он посмотрел в ту сторону, куда удалился Гарак, и совершенно по-идиотски заулыбался. Риджал застонала.

— О, нам с тобой придётся серьезно поговорить.

— Как пожелаешь, Ридж… — Его сердце дрожало и танцевало в грудной клетке, пульс вибрировал в ушах, щёки пылали, в голове взрывались фейерверки —

Он ошибался, он так страшно ошибался.

Всё это будет _так весело_.

* * *

_because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_\--ke$ha  
_


End file.
